


The Princess and the Hook

by xonceinadream



Series: Never Cursed [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last second, Baelfire is pulled out of the portal, never going to the land without magic. And so, Princess Emma grows up with her parents and even a little brother. At the age of 18, after a fight with her parents, she runs to the dock, determined to have an adventure. Killian Jones meets her request, finding her request strikingly similar to the woman that he's currently trying to avenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off On An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time doesn't belong to me. All mistakes do. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Emma's hair flies behind her as she runs, her bag of things bumping almost painfully against her back. She has packed light, taking only what she needs for a short journey. She knows that she doesn't want to come back, ever. Her parents have her brother. There's an heir. She's not needed. At 18 years old, she knows that she is old enough to make her own choices and that's what she is going to do. Her parents don't know everything. They hadn't been fair and that's why she's heading for the docks. It's the only place that she knows she can get away, the only place that her parents had ever specifically prohibited her from going.

It isn't far from the castle, something that Snow had always dismayed over. She can still see the castle from the docks and she pulls her hood tighter around her blonde curls. Another thing that she hates, the curls that her mother had forced into her hair. Well, she supposes that isn't fair. Normally, she just can't say no to her mother. That's part of her problem, though. She has to get away, be free, away from her parents.

She knows that nobody can know that she is the princess. She knows that there's wanting to get away and then there's stupid. Her father had started teaching her how to sword-fight as soon as she was old enough to walk and her mother had started her on horseback riding and archery before that. Her parents weren't the type to restrict something without a good reason and they were the type to tell her what that reason was. She knows what the men would do to her, knows just the type of danger that she would be in.

At the moment, she doesn't care about the danger though. A little bit of danger is what she wants. It comes in the form of a man coming out of a dark alley, whistling a tune that she doesn't recognize. Emma gasps as they collide, feeling his fingers digging into her skin as his hands come out to hold her up. Her hood falls back as she falls, revealing the bright hair that she had tried so hard to keep hidden.

He observes her with an amused expression as she scrambles up and she lets out a squeak, desperately trying to make sure that every strand of hair is tucked back into her hood. "I'm sorry," she says softly, still panting from running and now pure adrenaline. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously," the man says, his voice rough and she takes a step back, momentarily unnerved. Emma has been around many people in the castle and has sneaked places that she probably never should have but nobody she's ever met has had a voice like his. "You'd best keep that hood around your curls if just my voice can frighten you, love."

With that, the man moves aside, obviously intending to let her pass but she doesn't, too intrigued by him. "You're a pirate."

The man's lips curl into a smirk at the same time that his hand comes up. For just a moment she thinks that he's going to slap her then she sees what he's displaying. Her gasp is involuntary and she covers her mouth, looking at the hook where his hand should be. It shines in the dim light from one of the taverns as he twists it and she sees that his gaze on the hook is almost admiring. "I must not be known well enough around these parts. The name's Captain Hook, love. At your service."

"You're a captain?" Emma turns these words into a question, a plan already beginning to form in her mind. It's ridiculous, crazy, wild and suddenly she knows that she wants to do it more than anything she's ever wanted before.

He raises an eyebrow and she knows that he's still observing her. "I did just say that, darling. Are my good looks overpowering your hearing?"

Emma pretends that she doesn't hear what she considers an insult, starting to grin. "Take me aboard with you."

"Excuse me?" The man can't hide his shock for a moment and she's glad that he didn't say no right away.

"I want adventure," she says, looking over the water, wondering which boat is his. She hopes it's a big one, fast, maybe one with cannons. More and more thoughts are running through her mind and she sees a picture of herself standing on deck, looking out at the water. "Take me with you. Wherever you're going. I'd like to go."

Clearing his throat, the man shakes himself slightly, looking suddenly bored with the conversation. That's not the way that she wants him to look. He has to agree to this! "We're not taking passengers, love, as much as I'd like one with your body."

Emma can't stop the blush and she hopes that he doesn't see. She doesn't want to give him any excuse to say no to taking her on board. She looks up at him, defiance clear in her eyes. "I have the money to pay you for passage."

"You don't understand, princess," he says and she jolts at the name before realizing that it's just another pet name similar to love. He doesn't know that she's the princess and, for that, she is thankful. She doesn't want to think about what he'd do with the knowledge of her being a princess. He'd probably hold her for ransom, being a pirate and all. "We're not taking passengers."

"I can pay you whatever you wish," Emma says, her voice not shaking at all and he tilts his head, looking deeper into her eyes. She tries desperately hard not to blink, not to look away and he recognizes how hard it is for her. 

Killian sighs after a few long moments, looking around and then beckoning for Smee to come forward when he sees him, looking at the man meaningfully when he does. "We'll be having a passenger on board for the journey," he says, looking at Smee, knowing that Smee knows just the kind of perils that bringing the woman aboard could bring. Superstitions were nothing compared to men who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "I didn't catch your name, love."

"My name is Emma…" she hesitates and Killian crooks an eyebrow, knowing by the look on her face that whatever last name that she comes up with won't be her real one. He doesn't press her though, not caring enough and if she's thinking that hard to come up with a lie then she obviously has a good reason and as long as she pays him then he doesn't care what that reason is. "Swan. Like the ones in the lake at my… home."

Letting out a cough to disguise his laugh, Killian nods. The girl is one of the worst liars that he's seen in a while and he makes a living by picking out bad liars. "Do you have any bags, Miss Swan or is that all you brought?" 

"This is it," Emma says, suddenly cheerful and he resists the urge to roll his eyes, wondering just how old she is. He's about to ask before he realizes that it's none of his business and he shouldn't care anyway. She has a childlike innocence that he recognizes immediately and there's something else. There's a thirst for adventure that jogs a memory that is so far in his past he doesn't remember details about the experience.

"Prepare your cabin for Miss Swan, Smee." He doesn't bother to lower his voice as he looks over at his first mate, loyal to the core. Emma should know what she is getting into. As he looks at Smee, he knows that Smee recognizes why he is bringing her on board. He won't even admit it to himself at that moment just how much she reminds him of the one whose name is tattooed on his wrist, the one that he's spent years trying to avenge. "Move into the one next to hers so that she's protected. Let the crew know that she _is_ under my protection and if any of them touch her they will have far worse than a hook for a hand. Miss Swan, you will make sure that you have either me or Smee in sight at all times. The crew is hand-picked and well-trained but… we'll be at sea a very long time."

He sees her shiver and try valiantly to hide it and he wonders if she's going to back down. If she does then he knows that she's not cut out for life on his ship. Instead, she straightens her spine, her chin lifting and, as young as she is, she manages to look condescendingly at him. "Show me to my cabin, if you please. I'd like to unpack."

Killian covers his mouth because this time he can't hide his laugh. Emma spares him a glance but Killian waves his hand and Smee shows Emma to her cabin. Killian has a feeling that this voyage will be his favorite in a long while.


	2. To Powerful Magic

Killian watches Emma standing on the deck, both hands out as she tries to accustom herself to the waves that they're facing. She hadn't left her cabin the night before, not even for dinner and he'd wondered if she had figured out a way to run away before she had come out in the morning. She had been smiling as she looked around that morning, spotting him immediately at the helm and feeling comfortable enough to say hello to the crew members that she passed by.

The crew is watching her as well, he can see, with an amusement that doesn't come often aboard the vessel. "Oh," she gasps as she tilts, grabbing a hold of the side of the ship to keep from falling. He crooks an eyebrow, intrigued as half the crew tenses, all of them looking like they'll catch her if she falls. 

"They're completely enchanted with her, Captain," Smee says from his side, also watching the exchange although he seems to find the situation a lot funnier than Killian does.

Killian has to admit that it seems to be so. Only a few hours since she had greeted them, they were all ready to stop their work to catch her if she falls, at the risk of punishment. He's not sure how he feels about the men on his crew falling so easily at the woman's feet. He has a feeling it had to do with his protection. They thought that she meant something to him as Milah had. They had immediately taken to Milah as well. "She's somebody important," Killian says, changing the subject. 

"What do you mean?"

Still steering the ship, Killian looks at Emma, observing every little thing that she probably doesn't even realize people can notice. "The way she carries herself. Her spine is straight. She has no lines on her face. If you touched her hand, it would probably be soft. She's probably never worked a day in her life. Her voice. She knows that she's… important. Besides she had gold to spare when she offered to pay whatever I wished to come on board."

"Somebody's wife perhaps?" Smee asks and Killian looks at him sharply. Smee holds his hands up in surrender. "It was simply a question if she doesn't work. It would make sense."

"I don't think so," Killian says, shaking his head. He can't help but let his eyes stray across her body, noting that her trousers are two sizes too small and her shirt is not nearly tight enough for his liking. He swore off love long ago but for women with a body like Emma's he will take them to bed, knowing that it won't progress to love. He's barely a pirate anymore, only getting riches to give to his ever so loyal crew. He doesn't care for gold anymore, doesn't care for the warmth of a woman's body every night. All he cares about is finding Rumpelstiltskin. All he cares about is avenging the woman that still holds his heart. Everything else is just a stepping stone on his journey.

That was what he had been doing in port. He has an informant there, a loyal one and one who told him that he knew where Rumpelstiltskin was. At least, he told him how to find him. There is a village that the man had told him about, a village where there are whispers of a great magical force. If it isn't Rumpelstiltskin that they whisper about, Killian is sure that whatever the magic is, it will help him find him.

Across the ship, Emma smiles as she watched the men work, all of them with their own tasks assigned. They all smile back, none of them fearful the way that the men who work in her castle are. Nearly everybody she has ever known has been scared of her for one reason or another. Even other royal boys would rarely get close to her as a teenager, knowing just what kind of warriors that her parents were. The ones who worked in the castle could barely look at her.

It had made Emma lonely and so she takes a tentative step closer. She can't help but think of Killian's words, of him telling her that the men wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her but him and Smee are both right across the deck. "Oh to hell with it," she breathes, something that her mother would glare at her for. Swearing is not very princess-like. Normally Emma would roll her eyes at her mother, telling her that stealing and archery and nearly everything that she's ever done isn't very princess-like either.

"Hello," she says, sitting on one of the steps, closer to where one of the men is, what looks to her like sewing. "What are you doing?"

The man looks up at her and then over at the captain who's watching them with a guarded look. Emma just smiles innocently, having no idea that the men aren't supposed to take breaks while they're working, having no idea about anything on a ship. "Sewing the sail, Miss. We had a nasty storm a few ports back and we're going to need it if winds get rougher."

Emma nods, looking up as she hears boots coming closer and she frowns when she sees the expression on Killian's face, slightly incredulous with one raised eyebrow and a hint of something very dark. Almost mean. "Yes?"

"You're not supposed to interrupt the men on my ship while they're working," Killian says, looking pointedly at the man and he quickly moves away from them both, concentrating on sewing faster.

Raising both eyebrows (because she hasn't managed to raise just one although, after seeing Killian do it she's determined to learn), Emma stands up, raising a hand to shade her eyes so that she can look at him better. "You didn't tell me. You're saying that I can't talk to them at all?"

"I'm saying that you can't talk to them when they're working. If you can find a man who's not working or sleeping or eating then you're welcome to bother him to your heart's content… as long as me or Smee is in sight of course," Killian responds, a smirk finding its way on to his features because he knows that he's won for now. Since they had just left shore, he knows that not many of the men will spend their spare time above decks.

Emma looks at him for a moment, nodding slowly then smiling brightly, too brightly. "Alright. So what's your job? Where are we going?"

Immediately, Killian knows why she is smiling quite so brightly and he resists the urge to groan out loud. Somehow, he walked right into that one. He does not want to be distracted every time he isn't at the wheel by this girl who is only on his ship because she reminds him on Milah, and because they didn't have nearly as much gold in their stocks as they should and the crew was getting restless. He knows that he has no other choice though and he really doesn't want to bother the men while they're working so he waves for her to follow him. Perhaps she'll know something about the kingdom that they're sailing for. Perhaps she'll be useful and he'll have a better excuse for having her on board.

Emma follows him only a bit suspiciously but she stops when she reaches his cabin and he turns to look at her. Seeing the look on her face, he rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to ravish you. I'm showing you where we're going." When Emma still doesn't come inside, Killian rolls his eyes again. "Pirate's honor."

"Do pirates have honor?" Emma asks but she takes a step inside and another when she sees Killian looking at a pile of papers on a desk. She approaches him, thinking back to everything her mother had taught her about self-defense but he really is telling the truth as he shows her a map.

"There's something great and powerfully magic there," Killian says, ignoring the question, pointing to what Emma assumes is supposed to be a kingdom on the map. He then points to another kingdom and she tries to mentally calculate how far away it is judging by the key on the top of the map. "This is your land. And this is where we are."

Emma frowns when she sees where he's pointing. "We've barely moved at all!"

"Ships take time to move. It depends on the wind. It hasn't been the best weather so far but it'll hopefully pick up," Killian says, sounding entirely too unconcerned about it and Emma bites her lip, wondering again if running away with somebody she didn't know on a _pirate ship_ for goodness sakes was the best idea. She had barely slept the night before, thinking about it and now, seeing how far they have to go, she gets really nervous. "Do you know anything about that land?"

Emma shakes her head after a moment, after the words penetrate her thinking. "No. I don't really know anything about magic. And I've never really been interested in history or anything like that."

Not letting his disappoint show, Killian nods, turning the maps towards Emma when he sees that she's still looking at them. "I see. Well, that's where we're going. What was your next question?" As long as she isn't bugging his sailors, he suppose he can answer some of her questions. As long as he doesn't get too annoyed. After all, her body does present quite a nice view. It won't be a total waste of time.


	3. A Seasick Princess

Emma rests her head against the wood, trying hard to read the book that she's holding. It isn't going well though and she feels her stomach lurch again as the ship moves quickly with the wind. And she had thought that she wanted the boat to move faster. She feels like she's barely done anything the past week except sit in the spot and throw up. The food that they had, although it could barely be called food, didn't help. The smell was starting to permeate towards the upper decks no matter how much Killian tells his crew to clean and it makes Emma's stomach churn even more.

The worst part of the week though, had been the bathroom incident as Emma thinks of it. Although she does try not to think of it. It had been mortifying first day when she had had to ask Killian where she could use the bathroom. Killian had smiled with all of his teeth and told her there were holes in the wood near the bow of the ship. Smee had taken pity on her and agreed to hold some fabric there so everybody didn't look at her. Emma had blushed the entire rest of the day although thankfully she had spent most of it hanging over the rail to be sick and hadn't had to look at anybody.

With a groan as the ship goes over a wave, Emma closes her eyes. She's quite sure that she's dying. She wants to just die in peace, perhaps throw herself into the water because she does not want to throw up ever again. 

"Drink this." Emma cracks one eye open to look up at Killian holding out a bottle of red liquid to her. He tilts it towards her when she makes no move.

She still doesn't take it, just closes her eyes again, her book dropping as she clutches her stomach. "Everybody bored of my retching? Trying to poison me?"

"Everybody is bored of your retching but I'm not poisoning you. It'll help the sickness," Killian says and Emma takes the vial tentatively. "It's a potion I acquired from a witch long ago."

"Acquired? Stole? Killed her?" Emma asks, looking carefully at the vial, swishing it around and watching as green streaks appear in the red. "Why didn't you give this to me before?"

Killian laughs, leaning against an edge of the ship, crossing his arms and looking down at her. "I wouldn't swirl it like that. It might ruin it. But no. She was a passenger on board and forgot it. Simple as that. Seemed that she got seasick herself and this helped her. Normally seasickness goes away after the first few days. Apparently not in your case."

"So, this might give me horns or tentacles or something? It was just randomly left?"

Shrugging, Killian watches as she takes a tentative gulp, waiting for some kind of sign. "Feeling anything growing out of odd places of your body?"

Emma shakes her head, not sure but it does feel as if her stomach is getting a little better. She doesn't want to jinx it by saying anything though. "Not yet. I'm not sure." Slowly, very slowly, Emma grabs the rail and pull herself up as Killian watches her. Another difference from the castle. Nobody would ever let her even try to stand up without offering to help her. She doesn't mind people not immediately jumping on her. "Thank you for the books by the way."

"They've just been collecting dust in my cabin lately. They're all ancient. They might as well get some use," Killian responds, looking down at the book that she had chosen. It's in a foreign language, one that he doesn't know. He's not sure how it ended up in his cabin. "Where'd you find that one?"

Looking down at the book, Emma smiles softly and shakes her head. "That isn't one of yours. I brought that one."

"You ran away from home with one bag and you brought a book?" Killian asks and he sounds so incredulous that Emma has to laugh as she nods and he shakes his head. "You're odd, Swan… Miss Swan."

"I'm not the one who changes the subject whenever I try to ask him anything personal," Emma counters, trying, as she has for the past week, to learn more about the elusive captain. Most of the crew, when they're near enough to the railing to talk, are more than willing to tell her about themselves but Killian isn't. She's not sure why and it just makes her even more curious.

Killian's expression doesn't change, not that she expected it to. He doesn't seem to care about her curiosity. "That's not odd. It's none of your concern. Now, are you feeling better or should I drop you off at the next port?"

"I'm feeling better," Emma says immediately, not positive if Killian is kidding or not. Killian nods, turning away from her and walking towards his cabin and Emma looks around, trying to spot Smee. When she doesn't see him, she realizes that she has to follow Killian and she grabs her book immediately. As polite as the crew is when the captain or first mate is near, she's not taking any chances.

Killian frowns when she rushes to catch up with him, following him into his cabin. He freezes and she runs into him, gasping in shock as she realizes that he is hard, pure muscle, and kind of hurt to run into. "What are you doing?"

"My cabin is boring," Emma explains, slipping under Killian's arm to go sit at his desk, setting her book aside and looking at the map that's set out on the desk. 

"That's not my problem," Killian responds, looking at her for a moment. She stares right back. With neither of them backing down, Killian shrugs, closing the door. "Alright, but I'm taking my turn sleeping so you'd better be silent."

Rolling her eyes, Emma traces her finger along the line on the map that Killian drew. "I'll practice my clarinet playing another time," she says. She looks over the line on the map, trying, as she has the few times in the past week that she managed to get away from the railing and into the cabin for more books, to remember what she knows about the kingdom that they're sailing towards. Her parents had told her something, stories or warnings or something but she can't remember. 

Looking up, Emma's eyes widen as she realizes that Killian's already stripped off his shirt and vest and is working on his pants. "Captain!"

"What?" Killian asks, turning to her. She looks back, defiance evident in her eyes, already regretting her outburst. She can tell that he enjoys pushing her, seeing how far that she'll go and she refuses to be the one to give in.

She tilts her head to the side, working on keeping her eyes on his. A blush slides up her cheeks, she can feel it but she refuses to acknowledge it. In a way, Emma is curious. She's never seen a man naked before. Chests she's seen often, everybody from her father to stable boys but never anything below the belt. "Nothing," she responds, her voice choked. It's the best that she can do though. Killian inclines his head, stripping out of his pants and undershorts, picking them up and setting them neatly aside. Emma swallows hard, words coming out of her mouth before she can think about it. "Do you really sleep naked?"

"No, I'm doing it just to offend your delicate feminine sensibilities," Killian responds and Emma can't tell whether he was being truthful or sarcastic. "I believe that I told you to be silent."

Emma makes a show of closing her lips, losing the battle and looking down his body as he pulls his covers back. Her eyes are back on his by the time he looks back and she feels something fluttering in her stomach. Her mother had given her talks, lots and lots of talks about what would happen once she got married but that, _that_ had not been what she expected. 

"Sle-Sleep well," she mumbles, grabbing her book and heading quickly out of the cabin. She's quite sure that she can hear him laughing but she goes quickly to her own cabin. She feels that the image is burned into her mind. Emma isn't even sure what to call it in her mind. What had her mother called it? Oh, she had blocked most of that out, embarrassment and disgust over the thought of her parents in bed and oh. 

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Emma opens her book of stories, trying to engross herself in the words. She can barely concentrate though. She can't stop thinking about Killian's body, muscular chest and… everything else. She's fairly certain that if she gets back home then she should never mention _anything_ that happened on the pirate ship. That is the kind of thing that ruins a princess.


	4. The Trial of a Cabin Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I try to wait at least 24 hours between chapters but after writing this, I was too excited to wait. I nearly posted it last night. So, here it is. And we're finally about ready to get into the good stuff...

"We're docking in an hour," Killian says as he enters Emma's cabin, not bothering to knock. He wouldn't deny that he's been trying to catch a glimpse of her changing or in various states of undress as he's been entering without permission. She hasn't asked though. 

Emma turns to him, having been what looks to Killian like dusting, surprise evident in her eyes. "Are we already at that kingdom? It seems that it was farther away."

Killian shakes his head, looking back down the hallway then back at her. He's in a hurry, wanting to be back on deck with his crew to help. "No. I've gotten word that there might be somebody with information here. You will stay locked in your cabin until I come back. Smee will be coming with me. The rest of the crew will be staying on deck. We will only be on land for an hour at most."

Immediately Emma stands up, dropping the rag that she had been using to dust and taking a step towards him. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't think so. You need to stay here," Killian responds, starting to close the door to her cabin, already stepping away. 

She's there in an instant, putting her foot in the door right as he's closing it and he sighs, opening it so as not to break the bones in her foot. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak and she clears her throat. "I… want to get off this blasted ship," Emma admits after a moment. "That potion helped but I really want to step foot on dry land."

Killian has to smile at the confession and she scowls at him, not happy at how amused he is by her pain. "We're going into a tavern. You squawked when I got shirtless in front of you. This is not the place for you, love."

Setting her jaw, Emma does take a moment to notice that he's back to the pet names. She puts on her most serious expression, the one that always gets the stable boys to do what she wants even when her parents have expressly forbid it. "I did not _squawk_. I am seasick. You will take me on board."

"That is not how things work on my ship, Miss Swan. I give you orders. If I tell you to strip naked and do a dance on my desk you will do it because I am the captain. Paying passenger or not you do as _I_ say, understood?" Emma opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind and he holds up his hand. "Alright. Do you want to come on shore?"

Emma closes her mouth when he asks that then nods, somewhat worried about what he's thinking of. "Yes, I do."

Killian nods. "Stay put." She rolls her eyes as she watches him head out. He leaves the door ajar and she's tempted to leave, just because he had told her to stay but she really does want to leave the ship. She's still warring with herself when he comes back, holding… clothes? "Put these and your cloak that you were wearing the first night on."

Looking through the pile, Emma holds up what looks to her like a very small corset. "What's this for?" she asks, moving the fabric around, looking at it. 

"That is for your breasts, hadn't I mentioned that? You go looking like a cabin boy, my cabin boy to be specific or you don't go at all," he says. Hearing a shout from above, he inclines his head at the pile of clothes. "Get dressed. Smee will be down shortly to see if you still wish to go."

Emma bites her lip as she watches him go, looking at what she's supposed to use to bind her breasts. She had heard of it, of course. She had even bound her breasts a few times with the help of her mother when she was going to be going on a hard ride on her horse. They had always used corsets though, not this strange thing. 

Not willing to lose, wanting to get off the ship, and especially not wanting Killian to win, Emma gets undressed and then redressed slowly. She struggles with the binding for a moment, half thinking of calling Killian back in to help her and she laughs at the thought. She manages to get it done though and silently thanks her mother for every lesson that she ever gave her on dressing. When she's done, she slips into Killian's cabin to look at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side. She's surprised as she sees that she does look quite boyish.

She meets Smee as she's heading back into her cabin and lets him lead her towards the deck. As they pass a few crew members, Emma waves, enjoying the surprise evident in their eyes. "Will I really pass as a cabin boy?" Emma asks Smee as they approach Killian, standing impatiently on the deck.

He nods and Killian answers out loud. "You're short enough. As long as we can keep that blonde hair hidden, that voice silent and those breasts inside the bindings then you'll be fine. Can we go?"

Looking over at Smee, Emma tentatively follows Killian and Smee brings up the rear as they head off the ship. Emma reaches out to grab Killian's arm as they step off, not used to the dry land and for a moment she thinks that she's going to be sick again. Her head spins for only a moment before she can let him go but she walks next to him, wanting to be close in case she needs to grab on again. Emma doesn't let herself think about the muscle that she had grabbed. She really has got to stop noticing his muscles, she inwardly criticizes herself. 

Killian doesn't take them far off the docks, walking down a side street, gripping her wrist surreptitiously. She lets herself walk a bit closer to her as they pass tavern after tavern, drunk men spilling out onto the street and yelling coming from inside. Out of one of the taverns, two men come out, waving their fists and Killian pulls her quickly away from there although, standing so close to him, she feels quite safe and is actually curious about it. She has a feeling that Killian could beat them quite soundly even with only one hand.

When they reach their destination, Killian turns to look at her, his jaw set. "Do not speak unless you must. Stay at my side. Not Smee's. Stay by _my_ side."

Emma swallows hard, nodding. He leads her inside and she stays close to him, using the crowd as an excuse for why she is practically walking pressed against him. They reach the table quickly and Killian sits down across from the man already sitting there. Emma looks at the chair but, seeing Killian give a quick shake of his head, she stays standing, as close to Killian's chair as she can get. Smee sits down on his other side, looking at her. "Do you have what I want?"

"I do," the man responds and Emma moves impossibly closer to Killian. She had thought at the time that Killian's voice was frightening. This man's voice sounded like it was the voice of a dragon. "Do you have the payment?"

Killian nods, pulling out the small velvet bag that Emma recognizes as the one that she had used to hand her gold over to Killian. "It's all here," he says, handing the bag to the man. The man hands him a piece of paper in return.

Emma fidgets as she feels something cold slide down her back and she glances behind her, seeing that somebody, probably somebody overly drunk, had spilled their drink on her. She shivers, wondering why she had wanted to come on shore so badly and hoping that they're going to be finished soon. The men are yelling in her ear, crowding her up and she's working hard not to lose her balance and fly across the table. "Who's the boy? I don't recognize him as one of yours," the man remarks conversationally, pouring the bag out and counting the jewels that he had been given.

"He's new. Now, I'm busy. Count your jewels so I can be on my way," Killian snaps, looking over at Emma. She looks back, trying for a shaky smile. He turns away from her.

The man nods, obviously knowing his place, or knowing of Killian's reputation, and he finishes counting the jewels. Once he's done, he stands up, nodding. "Pleasure doing business with you, Captain Hook," the man says, looking down at the hook and she sees the nervousness that only makes its appearance on his face for a moment. 

Killian doesn't answer, just stands up, grabbing Emma's wrist again. He looks over at Smee. "Take her back to the ship. I'm getting a drink," Killian says. He shouldn't. He knows that he had forbidden his crew from coming onshore so it's not fair to have a drink. He can't bring himself to care though. There is just something about Emma's ass and hips in those tight trousers that make him need a drink.

"But Captain," Emma starts but she freezes, looking around as Killian crooks an eyebrow. She clears her throat, glaring at him as she heads off with Smee.

Thankful that, for once, Emma seems to be taking his directions, Killian heads to the bar. He listens to the conversation around him as he sits, ordering a whisky and receiving it quickly. "Yeah, Snow White and Prince James…"

"Cinderella and Thomas have chipped in on the reward money too."

Killian glances over to where he hears the conversation. Reward money could be interesting. He often finds people on his journeys. "Princess Emma is her name. She's sure a beauty."

"Yeah, wouldn't mind finding her. Not sure I'd be returning her right away." The men laugh at that.

Hearing the sound of a piece of paper being passed around, Killian stands up, the information hitting him like a lightning bolt. He is at the table before he can think about it, holding out his hand. "Give me the paper," he commands.

The man holding the poster looks up at him, about to tell him off. Seeing the dark expression on Killian's face, though, he holds out the poster.

Killian doesn't find himself surprised when he sees Emma's face staring back up at him, surrounded by bold words. "Princess Emma. Missing. Reward," he whispers to himself. He sets his jaw, ignoring their protests as he folds the paper and puts him in his pocket, leaving his whisky that he hadn't had a sip of on the counter.


	5. A Storm Ahead!

Killian has a curious look on his face when he joins Smee and Emma on board the ship. "Get us ready to sail, Smee. Swan, to my cabin," Killian says, leaving no room for argument. Emma glances over at Smee, practicing her raising one eyebrow technique (it doesn't work) before following Killian to his cabin. She's curious about what has him in such an odd mood and she watches Smee scurry off to find a helmsman. He doesn't speak as he gestures her into the cabin and closes the door behind them.

Emma goes over to his desk, sitting behind it and looking up at him, expecting him to speak. She begins shifting uncomfortably as the time stretches and he still doesn't say anything before finally she frowns. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" he asks, fingers inside his jacket, clenching something that she can't see. At his words, she looks up into his eyes, biting her lower lip, her mind running wildly. Had somebody recognized her? She hadn't thought about it before demanding to go on shore. She certainly hopes not. She hadn't recognized anybody. And who would recognize her besides somebody from court or… Oh, she supposes that there are plenty of people. But she hadn't recognized anybody.

Letting out a breath, Emma tries to keep her panic to a minimum. What would the captain do if he knew that she was a princess? She doesn't want to think about it. She's hoping that, if anything, he would turn her in for a ransom. Hopefully without harming her. "My name is Emma Swan. I live with my parents in the kingdom that you found me. That's all. Oh, I have a brother. His name is Nicholas. He's four years younger than me."

Killian eyes her and she shifts again. She hates lying. It's the thing that her parents hate most. They'd rather hear the truth, even if it's ugly. They often cite it as the reason that their true love lasts so well as eye rolling as Emma finds that. "Miss Swan, I let you on my ship because you were willing to pay a fair amount of gold and because when a gorgeous woman like yourself asks like that I have a hard time saying no. Where do you plan on going? I'm sure you don't want to be on a pirate ship forever."

"Well, you're searching for a powerful magic. I'll go there with you. And then, the next time that you're near my kingdom I'll… get off or whatever it is that I would do. I think that'll be enough adventure for me," Emma says, choosing her words carefully. She had thought about it a lot, thought about when she would go back to her family. The desire to _never_ return had left after only a few days away from them. She's not ready to return home yet though. She feels like she hasn't even done _anything_.

Killian finally looks away, coming around the desk, pulling the map out and unrolling it. He looks at the map for a few moments before looking up at her and nodding. She knows the moments when she should be silent and, for some reason, she knows that this is one of those moments. There's something about the stiffness in his spine. "Alright," he says. "We'll head back to your kingdom after we're done and leave you there." 

Emma nods, uncomfortable in his presence and she stands up. He won't stop looking at her and she wonders just what the sudden question was about. She's hoping that she wasn't recognized by somebody who would tell him. She had thought that she looked different enough in her disguise. "Thank you," she murmurs, not waiting or asking before leaving the cabin.

After putting away the map, Killian stalks out towards the deck, pulling Smee aside and speaking in a low voice, making sure that none of the crew will be able to hear. "She's a princess. Daughter of Snow White," he sneers, his opinion of royalty coming out in his words. At the name, Smee's eyes widen. Even they have heard of Snow White. "There's a reward that would buy a castle for her."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Smee asks, looking down the hallway as if Emma would choose that moment to come on deck.

Killian opens his mouth and then closes it again, looking out at the water. And there's his dilemma. The pirate part of him, the one that became a pirate for riches and fighting and the thrill of it all, wants to turn her in. It's enough money that he could find Rumpelstiltskin easily. But there is a part of him that won't give Emma up. Not while she craves adventure so much. Not while he can give it to her. Not while he can see the light in her eyes, the way that he had seen when he had forced her past the brawling men outside the tavern. And certainly not while she looks so damn good in her trousers. "Nothing. Make sure none of the men hear who she is. Especially make sure none of the men touch her. If I do choose to ransom her then I expect to get paid top dollar and that won't happen if she's been harmed."

Not for the first time, Killian wishes that Smee didn't know him quite so well as he looks at him. Most of the crew had been with him since Milah, all of them loving the thought of eternal life. A few had gotten bored of it, leaving Neverland before the rest but most had stayed. Most were still loyal, willing to go along with their captain's idea of revenge because they had all loved Milah as well. They had been her family and they still are. Smee is closer to him than any others though, his first mate, his most trusted confidante. 

"Very well, Captain. Let me know if you change your mind," Smee says, turning away to make sure that everybody is doing their work. The pirate life suits him in a way that had always surprised Killian.

Killian nods sharply, turning away as well. He looks up at the sky, frowning. That's just what he needs. He turns, just in time to hear yelling. "Storm ahead boys!" Shaking his head, Killian sighs and gets to work preparing their ship for the upcoming storm. He watches his crew, making sure that they're all doing as they're supposed to and helps with what he can. It's difficult work and he's thankful that Emma doesn't come out to bug them. 

"There's a ship approaching, Captain." Killian looks over at those words. There was a difference between passing by and approaching and damn it, looked like the boy was right. The ship was approaching. Only an idiot, or somebody overly confident, would try to fight while a storm was approaching and while normally he would be more than ready for a fight, right now he isn't looking forward to it.

Growling low in his throat, Killian stands up from his work, pointing to the boy. "Tell Smee and then spread the word to the crew. I'll be back."

He knows that he should stop trying to see Emma naked now that he knows that she's a princess but he can't bring himself to care as he hurries below deck. He doesn't knock before opening her door and he's rewarded with a very nice view of her backside as she bends down, making the bed. "Captain?" she asks, straightening and blushing slightly as his gaze slides leisurely up to her face.

"Stay in your cabin. Not only is a storm approaching which will take all of our efforts but there's also a ship coming close."

"You're going to… capture it?" Emma asks, her fist clenching the blanket and she makes an effort to drop it, knowing that she's ruining the bed that she had made. She understands that she's on a pirate ship but she's specifically not thought about the stories that she's heard about pirates. If she did, there was no way that she could sleep at night.

Killian shrugs, looking entirely bored. "They're approaching us. Because of your payment we have plenty of gold for a while. If they attack, we'll fight back. If not, we have enough to worry about with the storm." 

Obviously not in the mood to answer questions, Killian shuts the door and Emma sits down on the bed. Well that's not fair. Where was the adventure in just sitting in her cabin the whole time while the exciting things happen on deck? 

The rain starts shortly after Killian tells her that it's coming and Emma looks up from the book that she's rereading. She's managed to ignore the noises above deck but she can't anymore once she hears a loud boom and she gets up, peeking out the door. She can't see anything but she can hear yelling. She thinks about leaving but after Killian's questions she doesn't want to press her luck and so she sits back down. 

Then, because she is Princess Emma and not quite used to the real world (and wanting adventure more than anything), she stands back up and heads out the door and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger! I'll update ASAP I promise.


	6. The Fight

Killian sees her first and he curses, using his hook to twist the sword out of his opponent's hand, catching it and using it to impale the man. He wants to call out to Smee who is steps closer to her but he can't draw attention to her. She's still wearing those damn too tight trousers and he knows that if one of the men sees her… or worse, their captain then it won't be good.

As Emma comes down the hallway, her eyes widen and she pulls back, biting her lip. They're fighting. All of them. Thunder booms above her and she jumps, glancing around again. Smee is closest to her and she's surprised at how adept that he is with a sword. He doesn't seem the type. From below, she hears another cannon blast, shaking the entire ground and she grabs at the wall, realizing that was what she had heard earlier. 

From across the deck, her eyes meet Killian's and she sees the warning in them. She grins though. This is what she had been waiting for. Perhaps she hadn't been hoping for a sword fight against pirates but her brother had nearly killed her quite a few times before her parents had commanded that they only use wooden swords for practice. She figures that she can handle it and she comes out onto the deck too fast, slipping on the wet floor. Killian is fighting his way at her and she moves in the opposite direction, reaching down to grab a sword from somebody on the deck (she silently hopes that he's not dead but she doesn't let herself think about it).

"Damn it," Killian murmurs, watching as she picks up the sword. His next opponent demands his attention, not letting him fight lazily as he had with the last man. All Killian can hear is the clang as swords meet before he digs his hook into the man's heart, slicing through flesh easily, and steps towards Emma again.

Emma smirks at the first man that she sees, slightly unnerved when he smiles back, showing yellowing and missing teeth. "You're nothing but a girl. I didn't realize Hook let his whores have swords," the man says.

Narrowing her eyes, Emma holds her sword up. She doesn't appreciate being called a whore but she won't give him the dignity of a response. He looks at her a moment before shrugging, raising his sword. The first time his sword meets hers she has to brace herself, grabbing the sword with two hands, and she feels like every bone inside her wrist is vibrating. The second time is just as bad but by the fourth time the pain is at least not the worst part and Emma silently curses her father for going obviously _so_ easy on her. 

"You can sword fight," the man says after Emma has lost count of how many times their swords connect. The rain is pouring down, making her clothes and her hair wet and she doesn't dare move her feet lest she slip. 

Emma grits her teeth, gripping the sword hard as she goes down. His sword follows, trying to block her but she's faster and her sword cuts his leg solidly. It's… the most disgusting thing that she's ever felt and he falls to the ground, his leg unable to hold him anymore. She wants to get to her knees and apologize but she turns around, nearly screaming as she runs into a body. It's only when she looks up, recognizing Killian that she closes her mouth, gasping for breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells to be heard over the wind, his eyes wide and his face redder than she's ever seen.

"I… can sword fight. Did you not just see what I did?" she asks, looking up at him with a small smile playing on her lips. She is immensely proud of herself. 

Raising an eyebrow, Killian steps around her and she turns, wondering what he's doing. She gasps as sees that the man is up, his sword raised and she can't stop her eyes from closing as Killian's sword heads in his direction. She feels the blood splash and she shudders, not wanting to look at him. "Yes, I can see that. You're adept at play sword fighting. This is not playtime princess. These are men who are twenty times stronger than you and would kill you in a moment. Now go down to your cabin."

Emma has half a mind to listen to him. Her wrist is throbbing and she's covered in blood but adrenaline rushes through her and she doesn't want to go back to her cabin. In that second, she wants to fight. She is the daughter of Snow White and she wants to fight. She holds up her sword, grinning. "No."

"No?" he asks incredulously, blinking at her. The fight rages on around them but he can only look at her. "They will _kill_ you and you can only cut their leg."

"Then you kill them," she says, looking down at the man who had tried to stab her with her back turned. She gives him a quick kick for his unsportsmanlike conduct and then she engages with somebody else. 

"If you die then it's not my fault," he says with a groan, knowing that she heard him by her laughter. Shaking his head, Killian moves a tad closer to her and his sword connects with another. It's vicious, the sword fighting is. Emma's wrist gets sorer and sorer and she always closes her eyes when Killian delivers the final blow. She gets splattered with more blood and she feels sympathy for the men, wondering about their families and their lives, wondering if they feel pain as death takes them. Her stomach rolls as the ship goes over wave after wave, the storm raging on but she keeps her lips clamped shut and doesn't let herself get sick.

Emma is smiling when she sees that they've nearly won, some men already surrendering in the corner of the ship. She turns, not looking up as another sword fight begins. "A woman," the man says and she looks up at him. His distinguishing feature is a bushy blue beard but when she looks up into his eyes a chill runs down her spine. Evident in them is obvious cruelty, plain and simple. 

Not letting herself look into his eyes, she raises her sword, hearing the man's laughter. She can't feel Killian by her side as she has before and she looks around, seeing him further from her, men fighting in between them. The man is stronger than any of them had been, his sword heavier and she has to take a step backwards when the swords collide. The pirate looks bored and she takes another step backwards. She can feel the blood drying on her skin and her clothes, the rain letting up only slightly. 

Emma can't breathe as her wrist gives out, the sword dropping onto the deck and she stumbles backwards. "Ca-" she starts, wanting to call out for Killian but the pirate in front of her presses his sword to her throat.

"Oh no. If a woman wants to sword fight then she should be prepared to accept the consequences," he says. She swallows, feeling the sword against her throat and she wants to step back again. The sword digs into her skin ever so slightly and she bites her lip. "What's your name, girl?"

"E-Emma," she murmurs, trying to keep her voice strong, one fist clenching, the other still unwilling to move. It burns and pains and hurts but the terror is more than anything. Her father's voice echoes in her head, _Never let them see your fear._

The man nods. "Lord Bluebeard at your service," he says, giving her a small mocking bow. He has a smirk on his face but it's nothing like Killian's. Killian's face always shows playfulness, his doesn't. "You thought you were a good sword fighter, I assume. Most pirates aren't trained, you know. Any idiot who picks up a sword can defeat them with luck."

Emma doesn't respond, just looks at him defiantly. She wants to bend down to pick up the sword again but she knows that she can't. She wants to call out for Killian but she can't do that either, having no idea what Bluebeard will do if she does. "Let me go," she demands in her most intimidating voice. The effect is lost by the shake in it.

"No. Oh, Captain!" Bluebeard calls, the tip of his sword not moving as he turns. It gets Killian's attention and he takes a step forward before Bluebeard pierces her skin with his sword and she feels a droplet of blood slide down her skin. "Drop your sword." 

Killian hesitates, looking between the two before clenching his jaw and dropping it. Even from across the deck, Emma can hear it clatter. The rest of the men stop their fighting slowly, watching, waiting to see what will happen between their captains. "What do you want, Bluebeard?"

Tilting his head to the side, Bluebeard hums under his breath, pretending to think about it. He looks Emma up and down, his gaze leisurely and she becomes increasingly aware of how see through her shirt became, how tight her pants are. "Her. I want your whore," he says, taking a step closer, his blade wavering slightly and Emma takes an impulsive step backwards. Bluebeard growls, his sword dipping lower, catching on one of her buttons and it pops off. "You'd better stop moving girl or I'll take them all off."

Killian scoffs, shrugging his shoulders, looking entirely too unconcerned for Emma's state of mind. "You think that I care about one woman? I can have one in every port if I'd like. Kill her." Eyes wide, Emma looks over at him. She can't quite catch her breath and she can't think of anything to say to him, just looks at him. He avoids her eyes, not looking away from Bluebeard. Vaguely she can hear the crew murmuring but it seems to be coming from far away.

"No. I won't kill her," Bluebeard says, cutting another button off her shirt and she gives a low sob, looking down at the ground. She won't let the tears fall but she can't help the sobs that come, taking away her breath. "How used is she, Hook?"

"Mmm, I was going to be dropping her off at next port. She's quite lippy, you see. Doesn't listen to a thing that I tell her. You don't like that, I know. Your… story is that you like your girls obedient."

Laughing, Bluebeard takes another step towards Emma, keeping his sword pressed against her skin. "I like making my girls obedient."

Emma shakes her head, looking back at Killian. "Please," she whispers, wishing with all her might that she had stayed in her cabin. This is quite more than she had bargained for. 

"Take her then if you're going to, Bluebeard. I don't want to wait all day. I'll be happy to be rid of her," Killian says, waving his hand dismissively. He won't look at Emma and Emma bites her lip hard to keep from screaming, from crying too loudly. She can't stop the tears anymore and they slide down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

"I will," Bluebeard responds. Emma closes her eyes, not wanting to watch whatever her fate is. Finally, Killian looks over at her, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bluebeard turns to the rest of the men. "Do you see this, fine gentlemen? Hook has been defeated by a woman. If any of you would like to join my crew instead then you're welcome."

With those words, Bluebeard turns back to Emma, intending on lifting her over his shoulder. Killian finds the entire thing too easy as he jumps, his hook sliding easily into Bluebeard's back. Bluebeard cries out, spinning around with his sword but Killian grabs it with his hook, wrenching it to the ground. "You're a fool if you think you can defeat me by taking my sword," Killian says before his hook comes down hard on Bluebeard's head.

The crew lets out a cheer as Emma opens her eyes, gasping for breath as she looks down at Bluebeard, bleeding on the floor. "Cap-Captain?"

"Send him out on a boat. Perhaps he will make it to land before he starves to death," Killian says, using his boot to push aside Bluebeard's arm, coming closer to Emma. She looks about ready to faint at any moment and he prepares himself to catch her.

One of his crew members comes forward, pointing to the men who had surrendered. "And them, Captain? What should we do with them?"

Killian glances over and then shrugs. "Whatever you wish. I'll be back." Not waiting for anything else, Killian grabs Emma's wrist. She doesn't need any encouragement, following him quickly back to his cabin. Once they reach it, he kicks the door closed behind him, turning to her, his grip hard on her shoulders as he looks at her. "Are you alright?"

"Who was that?" she asks, not quite sure what the answer to his question is. She supposes that physically she's alright but she doesn't feel that way emotionally.

"His name is Lord Bluebeard. I don't know his first name. He… well, rumor has it that he murders his wives. They always go mysteriously missing."

Emma wraps her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. "Why isn't anything done about it? Why… why is he a pirate? Is he really a lord?" she asks, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

Killian shrugs, looking at the spot on her neck where Bluebeard had cut. "Nothing is done because there's no proof," he says quietly, going to grab a handkerchief, his movements gentle as he begins wiping up her own blood. She's covered in other's blood but that can't be helped for now, he knows. "He is really a lord and who knows why he became a pirate. For the riches? For the glory? Just for fun? He's a… horrible man. I was…" 

She looks up at him as he swallows, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry. For not listening to you you and leaving the cabin… and for not listening to you and staying to fight. You're right. I had… no idea about really fighting. My wrist gave out."

"Whoever taught you obviously went very easy on you," Killian says, picking up her wrist gently, rubbing the skin slowly with his thumbs. She gasps, trying to pull it out of his hold but he shakes his head. "This'll help."

Looking down at her wrist, Emma nods. She's slowly beginning to feel like she can breathe again. "And thank you. For… not letting him take me. Or kill me."

Killian laughs and it's like she can feel it in the air. He is so different from the other pirate captain. "I'm not sure what you think of me but I wouldn't have let him do either. You're under my protection. And I think that includes some sword fighting lessons. What do you think? Believe me, love. I won't go easy on you."

Tilting her head to the side, Emma looks back up at him. "Yeah. I would like to really learn so that I can handle myself."

"Good," Killian responds, holding onto her wrist for a moment more before dropping it and taking a step away. "I have to get back to my crew. With the storm and the fight they'll be needing my assistance. You're welcome to stay. I won't be back for hours."

"You're exhausted though," Emma says, not having to be told twice as she goes to sit on his bed. She doesn't want to move for a year and she's quite certain she wouldn't have even been able to make it to her cabin.

Killian shrugs, already at the door. "So is my crew. Welcome to being on a pirate ship. Try not to get too much blood on my pillow. Sleep well, Swan."

Laying down on the bed, Emma tries to think but she can't and she falls asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluebeard is a fairy tale although not a pirate (and not to be confused with Blackbeard). I searched for another pirate in fairy tales but couldn't find any. I thought that Bluebeard fit the description well enough though.


	7. Lesson Three

By their third lesson, Emma is ready to call it quits and that she really isn't cut out for sword fighting. It's obvious to her when Killian's sword hits hers that her father didn't even use half of his strength when he taught her. Killian keeps to his word, not going easy and more often than not, Emma drops her sword within a few seconds. After each of the first two lessons, her wrist throbs and her fingers just don't feel as good against it as Killian's had.

Emma prepares herself for their third lesson, her clothes just right and her wrist already sore at the thought. She had been trying to strengthen it with a few things Killian had told her but she's not sure that it's helped. At least, it doesn't feel like it has.

When Killian is ready for the lesson, he approaches her, smirking slightly as he picks up his sword. He's busy, he tells her constantly and he's taking time out of his busy day to teach her so they have to not dally. She scoffs, asking whether he'd really rather be doing what he normally does (she's honestly not positive of all of it) but he never responds.

"Been doing those wrist exercises, Swan?" he asks, the tip of his sword turned towards her as she lifts up her own.

She doesn't respond because he knows that she has, just lifts up her sword and struggles to breathe. The thing about sword fighting that he's teaching her is just that she has to practice and memorize and trust herself. He yells at her for dodging but yells at her even louder when she tries to swing her sword at his when she knows that it'll hurt. He laughs at her when she tries to move her feet and then yells at her when she stays perfectly still.

It's tough and she thinks to herself that she very much prefers the royal way of fighting as opposed to the pirate way. She has a feeling that if she ever got to duel a royal boy (she hadn't… just some random stable boys that she had conned or bribed into practicing with her) that they would go easy on her. In her own way, though, she enjoys it. It's a good exercise and she likes knowing how to defend herself. If only she had a bow and arrows. She knows that she's competent with those since it doesn't require being close to her opponent.

Killian's sword is hard and fast against hers and she feels the impact down her arm even if it doesn't cause the immediate blooming of pain in her wrist that it did before. She takes a slow step back when he advances, noting his nod of approval at her choice. She manages to hold her own for only a moment before she was taking another step back and then another. "Pay attention," Killian snaps as her attention wanders momentarily, his sword pressing against her throat in her split second of distraction.

She looks up at him, disappointment evident in her eyes. Once he "defeats" her the practice is over, he has always said. "I'm sorry. Once more. Please? I was distracted. It won't happen again," Emma promises, holding her sword up. Her wrist stings but it doesn't burn yet and she wants to keep going. She wants to actually make some progress.

For a moment, Killian just looks at her but then he nods. "Pay attention, Emma," he says in a low voice, lifting his sword again. She keeps her eyes on his, trying to let his words sink into her as he gives her advice. "Imagine your life is at stake. Imagine I'm Bluebeard or one of his idiots. If my sword enters you then it'll be your last breath. Your sword is your only chance. If you want to live then you need to pay attention. You need to let go. Anticipate my every movement. Align your body with mine so that you can retaliate no matter how I thrust at you.

"Feel me in the air. Know what I'm going to do before I do it. You can't change how strong you are. You can practice and you can work at it but what you need to do is you need to feel it. Trust yourself. Forget everything but me and you and every movement of our body." Emma recalls her father saying something similar, something that she can't remember at the moment. Killian's voice is doing something crazy to her stomach and she really wants to feel him. She forces her attention back to his lips as he speaks, his voice just as quiet as before, just as rough and it makes her stomach flip. "Are you ready?"

When Emma nods he starts. His movements are slow, giving her some time and she watches him, watches the way he curves, watching every single subtle movement that he makes. Her stomach flutters and she wonders if she's going to be sick as her eyes slide up and down his body, watching his feet, his wrists. Emma blocks him, over and over again, the air growing thicker as she watches him, ultra aware of both of their bodies moving, not aware at all of the pain in her wrist.

Sweat drips as they fight on, his movements coming faster, giving nothing as he backs her up. She steps back each time, leaning her body as she struggles. She can feel the sticky sweat in between her breasts and she gasps as she feels the edge of the ship against her back. Killian smirks, knowing that he has her cornered and he swings extra hard, making her drop her sword as the pain becomes too much.

"You did well," he tells her and she looks up at him, his body nearly pressed against hers and she wonders when he had gotten quite that close. Her tongue darts out, licking her suddenly dry lips, her stomach still as fluttery as it was before, perhaps more now. "You can tell the difference that was made when you let go and just felt."

Emma takes a steadying breath, her eyes drawn to his skin as he lifts up a hand, pushing a strand of hair off her forehead. "Who's Milah?" she asks, eyebrows drawing together as she sees the tattoo on his wrist. 

He immediately pulls back and she can feel him withdrawing from her, the tension in the air disappearing. Killian shakes his arm, his sleeve falling back down, covering the tattoo on his wrist. "It's none of your business, Swan," he responds, looking down at her sword.

"Well, I'm sorry," she says, feeling defensive as he looks almost angrily at her. She's not sure what she did wrong. The fluttering in her stomach is going away as he takes a few steps back from her, leaning down to pick up the sword. "I was just curious. I didn't even know that you had that."

As soon as he steps away, Emma wants him to step back. She misses the heat of his body next to her and she wonders about what she feels. It's an odd feeling, something that she's never felt before. She has a sinking suspicion of what it is though and she thinks that it's related to just how she feels when she feels his muscles. 

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Killian hands the sword back to her, unwilling to look into her eyes and she sets her jaw.

She's angry with how he's treating her. Did they not just have sparks practically fireworking off them just moments ago? And now he is treating her so coldly and it's all she can do not to stomp her foot at him. She has a feeling that would just make him laugh at her, though, and she doesn't want that. "Yes but it's never stopped me. It was just a question."

Killian finally looks at her and as he looks at her he can feel the guilt eating at him. "I don't care, Swan. Go back to your cabin. Our lesson is over."

He can see that she wants to say something else but she shakes her head, looking almost upset as she heads across the deck. He watches her go, making sure that she makes her way there safely before leaning against the wall with a sigh. His entire life is about Milah, about making sure that he avenges her death. But when he looks at Emma, all thoughts of Milah fly out the window. Killian can't believe that the girl can make her feel that. He wants things with her that scares him. He won't send her back to her own kingdom without filling her need of adventure and that's just the beginning.

Just a moment ago, he had wanted to quite inappropriate things to her, especially considering that she was a princess. Trying to see her naked is one thing but he has at least enough honor not to try to seduce a young princess, no matter how good she looks in those tights or no matter how much he wants to taste the sweat on her or… He shakes his head, groaning as he immerses himself in work. He tries not to let himself think about her as he works.

In her cabin, Emma thinks about him as well, wondering just what it would be like if she let him touch her. She's more than a little bit curious about what it would feel like. She's been kissed before, a few different kisses with a few different boys from stable boys to princes. She's positive that Killian would be different though. 

Killian's kiss, she thinks, would be the most amazing thing in the world. Imagine if it went further than a kiss… Emma's stomach begins churning again and she spends a long time just thinking about it.


	8. The Ruining

Emma stands at the railing, her arms crossed as she looks down at the blue water. She can't look for too long or else her stomach will start protesting but there is little else for her to do. She swears that she's read every book in Killian's cabin multiple times and there is only so much looking at a map that her eyes can take.

Things are so boring and she just wants things to change. She'd almost like to go home even without adventure. Even more, though, she wants an adventure here. She wants Killian to kiss her because that would be the very best kind of adventure. With a sigh, she turns to walk along the deck, watching Killian approaching her, doing her best to look uninterested. "Yes?" she asks, her voice more snappish than she means to make it but she's not happy with him and she's not afraid to show it.

"You have to go to your cabin," he responds, not reacting at all the way she would have liked considering that was her most snappish. He looks almost bored.

As he looks everywhere but into her eyes, Emma sets her jaw. She wants him to look at her. She wants him to tell her what's wrong and who Milah is and maybe she wants him to do more than kiss her. That feeling might scare her but it's there. She's tired of playing the part of perfect passenger and perfect princess. She's not the princess that her parents would like her to be. She wants to be more like Ruby, not caring what anybody thinks of her or her actions. "No."

Killian looks at her sharply, an eyebrow raising and Emma vows to double her time that she spends looking into the mirror practicing that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am not going into my cabin until you tell me why you pulled away from me," Emma says, taking a deep breath. She can see that she's testing his patience but at the moment she doesn't care. At that moment, she vows that she's done doing anything but the most reckless and adventurous thing. She crosses her arms over her chest, the breeze making her hair flutter around her face and she pushes it back angrily.

Killian just looks at her and she groans, throwing her hands up as she tries to walk past him. She's not going to just stand there while he tries to dictate what she does and not even speak to her. Instead of in the direction of her cabin, she turns the other way, not seeing the puddle of water on the deck. Emma gasps as she slips, her arms flailing for only a moment before she realizes that he's already caught her, her body pulled flush against his, his fingers digging into her hip. "Careful, Swan."

Looking up at him, Emma gasps again as her eyes catch Killian's, a simultaneously hot and cold feeling in her stomach. It all feels so odd and so good and she swallows hard. "Captain…"

Her eyes search his, seeing something that she can't identify on his face. "Yes, princess?" Killian asks but his voice is rough, his hand on her hips gripping harder. He tries harder to be gentle, loosening his grip slightly, worrying about bruising her but she doesn't look concerned. This had been exactly what he had wanted to avoid. When he had looked over, seeing her standing at the deck with the wind blowing her hair and her shirt and his desires had flared up. That had been why he told her to go to his cabin so he wouldn't be so tempted to kiss her. 

"Captain… Oh, I'm sorry," Smee says, stepping back just as fast as he had approached them. He puts his hands up when Killian looks his way, recognizing the murderous gaze. "Just one of the cannons, Captain. You're needed."

Emma steps away from Killian, straightening her shirt and looking up at him. Whatever was in her gaze before is gone and Killian groans, pushing past her towards his first mate. "It had better be close to explosion," Killian grumbles as he follows him. "Swan, go to your cabin. I mean it."

After he sees the damage to the cannon Killian is glad that Smee had notified him, even if it had interrupted his moment with Emma. It wasn't just anything as Killian spent hours on the deck, catching a glimpse of Emma from afar, looking out at sea. By the time he's done he's soaked in sweat and ready to get into bed and preferably never leave it. 

Killian is nearly stumbling by the time that he opens the door to his cabin, thankful that he can trust Smee to do what needs to be done. "Killian," Emma says from his bed and he gazes at her. He thinks that's the first time she's said his name and it does remarkable things to him.

For a very long moment he's not sure that he's not hallucinating. She moves after a moment though, sitting up and smirking as her hair falls over her shoulders, a bit of it covering her bare breast. She's topless, only wearing the tight trousers that had tormented him so much on deck. He wonders if she's wearing anything underneath. "Emma."

"We were interrupted earlier," Emma says, brushing the hair off her shoulder, revealing her breast to him again and he wonders if she can see the affect that she's having on him.

Realization hits him suddenly as he remembers she's the princess and he had sworn to himself that he would protect her. Taking advantage of her certainly wasn't protecting her… although, could it really be called taking advantage of when she was laying half naked in his bed? "We were. However I think you've escalated things quite beyond what they would've gone on deck." His voice shakes slightly and he goes over to his desk, trying valiantly not to look at her. She is young. She doesn't understand. If he goes to the bed then she will never be the same. He couldn't sleep at night if he does that to her.

Emma makes a sound from the bed that he recognizes as annoyed. He doesn't look up, even when the shadow passes over his desk. It isn't until she pushes the work aside, leaning over the desk, her nipples brushing across the wood that he looks up, crooking an eyebrow. "I'm half naked. In your bed. And you come to your desk?"

"You're young and I'm tired,” Killian says, wondering how much self-control he really has. He also has a moment's thought of whether the desk is really cold under her breasts but he pushes that thought out of his mind before he laughs. 

"You're really going to turn me down?" Emma asks after a minute or two, her voice suddenly unsure as her eyes meet his.

He wants to yell at her. He wants to tell her that she's a damn princess and she shouldn't be topless in a pirate's bed. He had maybe intended to kiss her on the deck but that was different than taking her to bed. She deserves better than that. Killian is trying to do the right thing, damn it. "Do you even know what men and women do in beds?"

The look that she gives him would cause harm to a lesser human and he is again struck by the urge to laugh. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

"Are you a virgin?"

Emma blushes and it's entirely too attractive for Killian's self-control. He can see her spine stiffen in the way that it does whenever she's uncomfortable or embarrassed. "Yes. That doesn't mean I haven't heard things."

Killian nods, considering his tenuous self-control. He knows when he's fighting a losing battle and he's fairly certain that he doesn't really want to fight anymore. It's not his fault if the princess wants to give up her virtue. He's a pirate. He shouldn't feel any need to stop her. With that, he stands, watching as she straightens. "Your breasts don't move with gravity."

If possible, her blush grows deeper and she takes a step away from him. "You always manage to say just the wrong thing."

"Actually, princess, I think it was the right one," Killian says. She doesn't withdraw again as he reaches forward, cupping her cheek and pulling her closer. He looks into her eyes, seeing no hesitation, no fear and he kisses her.

He had imagined kissing her, had possibly dreamed of kissing her although he would never admit that but actually kissing her is better than any of his thoughts. Her lips are soft underneath his and he presses his hook against her back, pulling her into him. She's tentative, unsure of herself and he controls the kiss, pulling her with him towards the bed. 

Emma's arms wrap around his neck, holding onto him. His shirt is scratchy against her breasts and she groans, the feeling more of a turn on than she thought possible. He slides the sharp tip of his hook slowly down her back, his lips pulling away from her own, instead moving to her neck and she groans. "Please, please," she whispers, unsure of what she is even begging her.

They reach the bed without Emma even being aware of it and she takes a shaky breath. "Tell me to stop," Killian murmurs against her neck and his warm breath makes her arch up. "Emma, I'm not going to stop. If you don't want this, you're going to have to tell me."

"I want this," Emma responds and he pulls back, looking into her eyes. She tries not to let him see any of the insecurities in her eyes, none of the hesitation. She wants this. She _does_. She's just scared and nervous and her mother had told her all about it and what if he doesn't fit and what if she's _horrible_ at it? She doesn't care though because even though she just had her first kiss she is 18 years old and she's more than old enough to make her own choices. Right?

Either she hides it well or he can see how badly she wants it underneath because his lips connect with her neck again and she reaches up, pushing his shirt down his arms, her hands roaming all over his chest. It's hard and muscled and oh, she wants to touch him forever but he's already moving down, his lips moving lower.

The first time Killian's lips touch her nipple she's quite sure that she's going to pass out and then he takes it between his lips and oh, her toes curl. His hand comes up, playing with her other nipple, his mouth so hot and amazing and she had never realized that anything could feel this good. His hook catches on her trousers, pulling them down and she's cold and open but it's okay because Killian's body is warm above hers. Killian's pants scratch against her sensitive skin and she has to choke back a laugh as she thinks about what her mother would say if she knew what she was doing. This is _thrilling_.

Emma can tell how skilled Killian is as his hand slides up and down her body, his hook slipping across her sensitive skin and making her shiver. His head dips lower, the skin on her stomach so sensitive and nobody has ever touched her there before. It's too much and she groans, shaking her head, pushing at his shoulders. Killian moves back immediately, breathing hard and she opens and closes her mouth a few times. "Shall I leave?" he asks and she can tell that he's trying not to sound as undone as she feels.

"No just… Stop teasing me," she responds. They're not the words that she meant to say because teasing is okay as long as it makes her feel like that but she wants more. She wants to feel him inside of her. She wants to truly be undone, be reckless, be _bad_.

Killian raises an eyebrow, his hook sliding down the valley in between her breasts and she shivers because she had never thought that the metal could feel so good against her skin. "You want to just get to the main course?"

The words are a bit gross to Emma and she kind of wants to hit him because that is the not the mood she was going for but she nods. "Yeah, we can do all that stuff like uh, anyway, later."

Killian mumbles something that Emma can't hear although it sounds like 'perfect girl' but she's not positive. She expects an argument but she doesn't know how sex works as he nudges her thighs apart, settling in between her legs. Her breath catches, nervous and excited and anxious and oh, time seems to be moving in slow motion as suddenly his fingers are between her legs and she has never felt anything quite this amazing in her entire life, she's positive.

In fact, Killian had whispered perfect girl but it was for so many reasons. As he looks down at her, he can't help but be amazed and awed in a way that makes him want to throw himself overboard. She's so wet for him, hot and spread and ready and it astounds him because she's a _princess_ but she certainly isn't acting very much like a princess right now.

She's different than any other girl he's ever taken to bed and he's determined to treat her differently but she whimpers and it's all he can do as he moves to pull off the rest of his clothes, watching her eyes. They widen, taking him in and if he wanted her any less then he'd let her look, let her touch and play and he'd watch her eyes every moment but he can't. 

He connects his lips to hers because kissing her is just heaven and maneuvers in between her legs again. He wants to taste her, feel her, make it so gentle for her and its so hard. What he wouldn't give to be able to go a round or two with one of his bar whores first. Then maybe he wouldn't be so desperate. It has been a while on sea. He does have a reason, at least he tries to convince himself of that. It has nothing to do with her. Killian lifts her legs up and she willingly wraps her legs around his waist, gasping as she feels his hand spreading her open, his cock nudging at her entrance. "Last chance to go back," Killian says, practically panting.

Emma looks up at him and he can see the momentary hesitation in her eyes before she pushes herself up, kissing him again. "Please," she responds and he nods, nibbling on her lip and pushing into her slowly.

It isn't quite as pleasant as she had thought and she's regretting it even more than getting on the pirate ship for at least a few moments. Killian's lips are still on hers and she tries to kiss him, presses her chest against his as he holds her to him and tries to pretend that it doesn't feel like he's splitting her open. Then his other hand slides down to touch her and okay, this isn't the worst. She can deal with this. She's not quite sure she understands the appeal but still.

"Emma," he murmurs against her lips and then as if his voice sets her off it's better. He hits a spot inside of her that makes dots appear in her eyes and she's kissing him hard, moaning and groaning and pressing against him and she can tell that he loves watching her so desperate.

And she is desperate in that moment. Her nails dig into his back but it seems that he doesn't mind because he's thrusting into her harder, deeper and she can feel him and it's still maybe not the best thing in the world but it's still pretty nice. Emma closes her eyes for a moment, determined not to overthink this because this is supposed to be good. And it does feel good. It stings and he's so big in her but it does feel good, especially his hand on her.

Killian's dick is hard inside of her, throbbing and he's rubbing her, making her whine and whimper and she wonders just how many girls he's done this with but it's hard to even come up with a coherent thought. She claws at his back, her hips starting to move with his. He's whispering something, her name or a wide variety of curses and she loves listening to them. She loves that he wants her just as bad as she wants this. It's flattering and makes her stomach twist.

She doesn't realize her orgasm is coming until it's there and she's tightening around him, yelling out his name probably loud enough that the crew can hear but it is probably the most amazing thing that she's ever felt. He keeps pushing into her, faster until she feels him stop, her eyes closed and unable to move her muscles. She feels him cum, warm inside of her but all she can think is how she just lost her virginity and felt the worst pain and then the most amazing feeling in the entire world and oh, she's ruined now. 

Killian's facial hair scratches her neck as he leans in, kissing gently. Emma wonders what changed so drastically but she brushes her fingers slowly through his hair. "I probably should've touched you some more," he admits.

"It's alright. It was… actually really great," Emma says and she feels like she's admitting something herself. She can't bring herself to regret it at all even though if anybody found out she'd probably never get married. It was a nice experience and felt great and she wonders how fast he'll be able to do all that touching now that she's not quite as desperate. She is already ruined and she kinda feels like a pirate or something and a giggle bubbles up inside of her. "So, when can we do that again?"

Looking up at her, Killian looks shocked for a moment and then he laughs, leaning in to kiss her. "Give me just a moment, Princess."


	9. Something There

Emma Swan decides that she likes sex. She likes the way that Killian touches her. She likes when his mouth is on every part of her body. She likes when she catches him by surprise and she loves when he presses her against the wall to kiss her deeply. All in all, Emma doesn't regret her decision to jump into bed with the pirate at all. It certainly makes the voyage a lot funner, that's for sure.

It embarrasses her slightly when she thinks about how the rest of the crew obviously know that they're sleeping together. It was obvious when Killian told her to move her things into the cabin because he wanted her accessible to him at all times. It made her flush but she did it immediately because it also made her want him to throw her into the bed and do incredibly wicked things to her.

They're getting ever closer to their destination, the crew making preparations and Emma's heart pounding as she thinks of it. She's not positive what's going to happen once they get there. She's nervous and excited and hopes that Killian will let her come along with whatever it is. A powerful magical force is there, he always says and won't tell her anything more about it. She wonders if he knows more about it. 

It's a rainy evening and they're a week out of their destination when she asks about Milah again. Curiosity has eaten at her but she hasn't wanted to ruin what they were sharing and so hasn't said anything about it. It's after sex when she says something, a time that she's noticed Killian is much more open and willing to talk to her. She runs her thumb carefully along the familiar letters that are on his wrist. The sheet is barely covering her and she doesn't mind. She loves when he looks at her. He lets her trace, watching her, pushing a strand of blonde hair off of her shoulder. "Will you tell me who she is now?" Emma asks, her voice soft. She knows she might be pressing her luck but she can't help it.

Killian lets out a breath, looking down at the girl who has given everything to him, who makes his heart pound in a way that nobody has since Milah. He feels guilty as he looks at the word, guilty over the fact that when he's with Emma he so rarely thinks of Milah. "I was in love with her," he finally says, watching as Emma stiffens, looking up at him. He knows that she wants to know more but he doesn't volunteer any more information, just watches her.

"Why are you not with her then?" she asks and he thinks suddenly of how young she is, not able to disguise her feelings. Although, he's not sure that she ever will try to disguise what she's feeling. She doesn't seem the type.

"She was killed," Killian responds, pushing her away suddenly, standing up and grabbing his shirt, pulling his sleeve down over the tattoo. He hears the movement as she pulls the blanket over her, only ashamed by her nudity when he grows cold. He feels cold suddenly, ashamed of himself, ashamed of the fact that he was so in love with Milah and is cavorting with this young girl. He feels even more ashamed when he realizes that maybe he isn't so in love with Milah anymore and maybe he wants even more with this girl. He enjoys talking to her. He enjoys listening to her beg him to tell her about the great magic and listening to the stories he tells her of his great adventures. He likes the way that she looks at him. In some ways, Killian can't picture life on his ship anymore without her constantly underfoot.

Emma sighs suddenly, her hand on his back and he pulls even further away from her. "I'm sorry," she murmurs and he can feel her eyes on him.

Turning around, Killian leans over, his fingers on her chin. His smile is cold, as cold as he feels. "I hope you're not misunderstanding, Miss… Swan. You are nothing to me. You are a way to fill my bed and keep me warm at night. Do not think that just because I have taken you to bed that I'm suddenly a fool in love. I feel nothing."

With the spirit that Killian knows she has, she pulls her chin away, looking up at him defiantly. "I don't think that you're in love with me but you feel something. You have a heart." She catches him by surprise when she stands up, sliding her hand through the gap in his shirt, pressing her palm over his heartbeat. "It's right there. And you care about me. I know you do. I'm not looking for a husband. If I was, I would've stayed where I was. Don't misunderstand me, Mr. Jones. You're my fun too."

Killian has to smile as she moves towards the door, stopping abruptly when she realizes that she's only wearing the sheet from his bed. She comes back, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on, nearly ripping the shirt that he recognizes as his own. Pushing aside an urge to pull her to him, to kiss her and not to let her go, Killian watches her head towards the door. She shoots him one last look as she leaves, looking like she wants to say something but he turns away and he hears the door close behind her.

After a moment to make sure that she's gone, he goes to the door, poking his head out. "Smee. Whiskey." He slams the door shut, going over to his desk to look at their course, not even looking up when his first mate brings the bottle that he requested. "And watch Swan. She's out there and not liable to come back."

Emma scowls as she reaches the deck, looking around and seeing Smee coming up behind her. Of course Killian would make sure that she was safe on deck. It makes her heart pound and she thinks about how she feels. It's not good, whatever it is. Emma had meant what she said to Killian. She doesn't want to get married and she certainly doesn't want to fall in love with Killian. And she's not in love with him. It's just that… maybe she likes him a lot more than she should. Maybe he's not at all the way that she had been expecting and she kind of likes it. 

But no, she shakes her head, sitting down in one of the far corners of the deck, thankful that it's not storming too badly, just raining a bit. It's just lust, she tells herself and that really is all it is. There's maybe something there but not a lot. Emma groans, resting her forehead against her knees. She hadn't even thought about her feelings for him until he had brought it up. Stupid man. Stupid pirate. 

And yet, Emma still can't regret sleeping with him. She closes her eyes, thinking for a long time. They'd been sleeping together for a few weeks now and she can't remember how long she's been on the stupid pirate ship. It seems like forever.

_"Mommy, when did you know you loved Daddy?" Emma asks, interrupting Snow as Snow tries to go over her letters with her._

_Snow is surprised and Emma is worried for a moment that she will be punished for interrupting her mother. Snow just smiles though, setting aside the cards because they had been practicing a long time. Holding out her arms, Snow lifts Emma into her lap, settling Emma down. "I knew I loved your father the second that I first saw him. Let me tell you a story, Once upon a time..._

_Emma looks up with awe as her mother tells her the story of meeting her father, of trolls and theft and a wicked woman who wanted her killed. Snow hugs her daughter tight, telling her there's nothing to worry about now and Emma believes her. Emma knows that her mother and father could do anything and would protect her. They'd do anything for her._

_The story is fascinating and Snow is still telling it when James comes searching for them, wondering about how long their lesson is taking. He stands in the doorway, listening to the ending. "And they had a daughter named Emma and maybe someday soon Emma will have a little brother or sister. And now they're living their happily ever after."_

_Once it's finished, Emma goes to give her father a hug. He lifts her up, putting her on his shoulders and Snow laughs, standing up, her hand on her stomach. Emma grins, holding at her father's hair, knowing that he won't drop her no matter what. "Daddy fought lots of stuff with Mommy."_

_"Oh yes he did," James responds, pinching playfully at her chubby legs. She kicks, squealing with laughter._

When Emma wakes up she's soaked and uncomfortable. She groans, knowing that she can go back to her own cabin but not really wanting to. Killian's cabin is where all of her things are, where she sleeps and where wants to go right now. She has no intention of apologizing though. She doesn't feel like she did anything wrong.

"Jesus, Swan, I thought you were in your cabin. Go inside. Now." Emma looks up, frowning as she hears Killian's words. She's about to tell him off but she can hear the edge of concern and she is cold so she grabs his hand, standing up. "Go to my cabin. I'll be there in a few hours."

Emma wants to argue. She wants to tell him that he can't control her but she goes, changing her clothes and deliberately putting her wet hair on the pillow, regretting it when she realizes that she has to lay on it as well. Killian does come in in a few hours and lays with her, not saying anything. She curls into his chest, not wanting to break the silence. Perhaps something has changed between them, she thinks. She isn't sure, though. She wishes that she could talk to her mom and then giggles, thinking about what her mother would say. It wouldn't be happy words.

She misses her parents. She misses her brother. She misses her home and her bed. Right now she's content listening to his breathing, feeling his heartbeat at least for now. Perhaps she does feel something for him. She won't admit it though. She is here for adventure and that's the story that she's sticking to. 

"I'm assuming you're going to want to come with when we go to meet the great and powerful magical being," Killian says after a while and it's not a question.

Emma nods against his chest, tracing shapes on his stomach, her eyes only half open. "Of course. I want adventure after all."

"Mm," Killian responds in a noncommittal voice, his fingers sliding through her hair. She lets out a content sound and he laughs, scratching her scalp lightly. "You're like a cat."

With a smirk, Emma looks up at him. Killian raises an eyebrow and she leans in to press her lips to his. Her confidence sometimes astounds her and she presses into him. If she's going home soon she may as well make the most of her time remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where we get into the action. I am SO excited to meet the great magical force.


	10. The Queen

"Promise me again that you will leave if I tell you to," Killian says, making sure that he has everything that he needs to protect himself and his companions. It's just the three of them going on shore, him, Smee and Emma and he's worried about going through a town he's not familiar with with the princess. The crew will be around, of course. Only a few are staying on board to watch the ship and the rest have been given a free night. He's sure he'll find them all at the nearest tavern. There are treacherous men all around, though, and Emma has a tendency to not know when she shouldn't be talking. All in all, it worries Killian as they leave the ship. "And keep your blasted hood up."

Emma rolls her eyes at him but makes a show of pushing a stray strand of hair into her hood. "Yes, Captain," she says, smirking saucily at him and he shakes his head. Ever since he took her to bed she's been even more brazen than normal although he should've expected that. Every time he looks at her she's doing something to call his attention to herself and it works. He can't resist her and more often than not he has to push her into the cabin again and spend a few hours in there with her. Emma doesn't look scared. She has a small knife hidden in her boot just in case she's separated from him and he's made sure she knows exactly where to put it in skin if somebody tries to hurt her. She doesn't know what's out there, though. Even after her encounter with Bluebeard, she still doesn't know just how bad it could be.

Killian nods at Smee to indicate that he's ready and the three set off. It's just after noon and the town square is full as they wander through it, making it hard for them to keep track of each other. "I didn't realize there'd be a street fair or something going on," Killian says under his breath, grabbing Emma's arm to pull her closer to him, not wanting her to be too far out of his sight. He had been hoping it would be nearly abandoned with the sun shining down on them but of course not with his luck. Maybe it really was unlucky to have a woman on board because he'd had bad luck ever since.

They wander for a while. Smee gives Killian a pointed look but Killian ignores it, just watching indulgently as Emma enjoys watching people dance and celebrate. He looks around for what they're celebrating but there's no clue and when he asks the person just laughs and dances away. The reaction doesn't make Killian thrilled to be there. Eventually, Killian can't delay it any longer no matter how much amusement Emma is getting and he grabs Emma's elbow gently as they find a tavern and step inside. The tavern is dark and disgusting and Emma steps closer, cringing as she slips on something wet on the floor, gripping Killian's arm to be able to stay upright. At least Emma doesn't particularly like the taverns.

Killian catches her, just barely and he can feel that she's about to move closer to him. He steps away as he approaches somebody likely to give them answers, not wanting to draw attention to her. "You," Killian says, sitting down across from a man sitting alone with a tankard of beer. Smee and Emma stand next to him and the man looks almost wearily at Killian. "Where can I find the great magical force in this kingdom?"

"Magic?" The man asks, taking a long drink of his beer. Emma can feel Killian's impatience. He's practically vibrating it and she resists the sudden urge to rest her hand on his shoulder to make him feel better, not even sure where the urge came from. "You must mean the queen."

"Queen?" Killian asks and Emma feels her lips twitch at just how bored Killian sounds with the entire conversation. She knows that he's anything but. "Your queen has magic?"

The man nods, looking around and then back at them. A suspicious look fills his eyes and his next words sound clipped, guarded. It just makes Emma even more curious about the whole thing. "Yeah, our queen has magic. That's the only magic I know of in the kingdom."

Killian looks up at Smee and they seem to converse with their eyes. Emma watches jealously, wishing that she could understand the different emotions that pass over their faces. Abruptly, Killian turns to the man. "Where can I find your queen then?"

"Not telling you. Now leave me alone," the man says harshly, drinking the last of his beer and setting the mug down on the table. With those words, he stands, stalking off in the general direction of the bar perhaps for another beer or perhaps to get away from them. Either of them sound just as likely.

Emma clears her throat as Killian stands up and he turns to her, crooking an eyebrow as if giving her permission to speak. The action makes her want to blush and slap him at the same time. "You know, the queen can probably be found in the palace or castle. It's pretty visible actually. We've been looking at it all day. However… I think that perhaps I should go back to the ship."

The last sentence is an afterthought but one that Emma means. She knows that it would be silly to think that every member of every royal family knows her but she doesn't really want to take the risk. She's been introduced to more royals than she can remember but she has a feeling that she will recognize any of their faces and she's afraid of other royals doing the same. Something crosses Killian's face, something she can't recognize and it takes him a moment to answer. "No. Now let's go find the queen."

Emma looks down but she can hear by the tone there's no use in arguing. They go out into the marketplace, thankful this time for the festivities so that they can keep their heads down. Trepidation grows inside Emma with each step that they take and by the time they reach the doors, she's about reached her boiling point. "One would think that their queen would be better guarded," Smee says, looking up at the two guards on either side of the door.

"If she's magic she might not need it," Killian responds lightly as he surveys the castle. It's simple with high towers and brightly colored flags. Typical. The sort of thing that Killian despises.

Emma opens and closes her mouth for a few moments before she takes a step forward. "Killian, please let me go back to the ship."

As she rests a hand on his arm, he looks at her with a certain pity in his eyes but she knows that's ridiculous. He can't know why she doesn't want to go in there so badly. "No," he responds again and turns back to the castle.

Emma considers running but she knows that he would just grab her before she was a few feet away. She has no idea why he's keeping her there, no idea why it's so important since he didn't even seem to want her to come along in the first place but he confuses her a lot. She's sure there's some hidden reason that she'll probably never know. Sometimes he makes her want to pull her hair out.

As Emma thinks about running, Killian looks up, contemplating how best to get inside. He can't do anything too illegal because he'd like the queen to help him and there's no way that she'll do that if he's in a jail cell. Emma is the key, he knows. Emma will know more about the inside of a castle than he will and he isn't going to let her go back to the ship yet. After a moment, he turns to Smee and starts a quiet discussion. Neither of them include Emma as they try to work out a plan.

"Why do you want the magic?" Emma finally asks after what feels to her like hours, almost enjoying the look of annoyance that Killian shoots her just because it's something other than watching them discuss. The sun is beating down on them and they're only slightly in the shade. Killian and Smee are ignoring her and she's about bored to tears. This hadn't been how she'd thought the day would go.

For a moment, she thinks that Killian is going to ignore her question but he pulls up his sleeve, showing her the Milah tattoo. They haven't talked about it since their argument and she wonders why he's bringing it up now, wondering if she's going to discover something new. "I want to get revenge on the man who killed Milah," he says softly, in a tone that she had never heard him use before.

"So it's a quest for… love?"

"Revenge," he corrects immediately and she rolls her eyes because it certainly sounds like he's doing it out of love to her. She's not surprised that Killian wouldn't admit that, though. It had taken so long for him to even tell her that he had been in love with Milah.

Emma considers for a moment and he watches her. It changes things within her that she's doing it for love and she sighs, knowing that they won't get into the castle without her help. "I think that I can get you into see her. Stay here."

She doesn't wait for a response, trusting that they'll do what she says because she knows how much he wants to get in to see the queen, pushing her hood down as she steps up. The guards turns to look at her. She keeps her voice low. "My name is Princess Emma. I am the daughter of Queen Snow and King James. I request an audience with your queen." Her tone broaches no argument and she stands tall, proud, exactly the way that her mother has taught her.

The guards look at each other for a long moment. She doesn't fidget no matter how much she wishes to and she certainly doesn't look back to see if Killian and Smee have moved. "I believe that the queen will wish to see you," one of them finally says.

"If it's alright I'd like to see her alone first and then with my companions," Emma says, gesturing to the men behind her. The guards give her another long look and if she was any less trained she'd squirm under their looks. "Let me guess. My parents have been looking for me."

"Indeed, Princess. That's why we think that the queen will want to see you. The pictures don't do you justice," the other guard says, politeness evident in his voice.

Emma rolls her eyes, beckoning for Killian and Smee to follow her. When they reach her, they're escorted inside and Emma gives Killian a pointed look, not wanting him to speak and ruin everything. "I'm seeing her first and then I'll have her see you two. Any questions and you're not seeing her." Emma can see that Killian wants to ask questions and she hopes that she's headed him off. She doesn't want any questions. She doesn't know what kind of answers that she would give.

After a moment, Killian nods and Emma takes the opportunity to move away, towards one of the guards to go see the queen. "Emma." She turns, raising her eyebrows. She's about given up trying to raise only one. It's impossible to learn. "Thank you."

She can see just how hard the words were for him to say and she smiles, nodding at him. There's nothing for her to say. She knows that she is risking everything. Seeing the queen makes it so likely that he will find out that she's the princess. She can't bring herself to care though. Helping Killian is more important and that is a thought that she knows she'll have to think about later. She turns and takes a deep breath, standing as a princess again as she's escorted down a few hallways. "The queen is inside waiting for you," the guard says, opening one of the doors and bowing her inside.

Emma looks at the guard, suddenly nervous even though she doesn't know why. She doesn't really like royals is probably the reason. Most of them are disgusting, stuck up, thinking they are better just because of what's in their blood. Her parents have always taught her that it's what's on the inside that counts, not what's on the outside. She hopes that whoever the queen is, she's not like the others.

Straightening her spine, Emma takes a few steadying breaths before stepping inside. It's a room that is obviously designed for visitors with a fancy fireplace and a small table with a pot and some cookies in the middle of it. She glances around before she spots the queen, sitting with her back to her. As she hears footsteps, the queen stands to meet her, turning, eyes lighting up with amusement and Emma recognizes her immediately. She has never been to her kingdom before but the queen and her king have visited her parents often and she adores her.

"Princess Emma. Your parents would be very jealous if they knew that the girl that they've been searching so hard for was standing in front of me." Her voice is almost musical, something that Emma has always been jealous of. 

She is only a few years older than Emma herself and has her parents to thank for the fact that she is now married to her one true love. Emma still remembers the few months that her father had gone, to help 'battle the monsters' she had been told. Emma finally shakes herself, stepping forward and hugging her tightly. "Rapunzel," she breathes, hugging the queen tightly.


	11. The Actual Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get to see a bit of Rapunzel's backstory. It might be a bit self-indulgent but I'm actually thinking of writing her story as well as Belle and Rumpel's and the sequel to this one. I have all the titles planned out, at least. Rapunzel's backstory partly includes myth, Disney and the Once Upon a Time magic. Thank you for all the reviews, all the views and the alerts and favorites. I'm so glad that people are enjoying. I know it doesn't seem like it but this story is going to be winding down actually fairly soon but there will be the sequels to (hopefully) look forward to. Thank you for reading!

Emma can't stop smiling once she's seated across from Rapunzel, taking small bites of a cookie. She's been so homesick lately and seeing Rapunzel, sitting here, it just makes her miss home even more. "So, tell me why you've run away from your parents. You always seemed so happy at home, Emma." It's hard to explain just what she had been feeling the day that she had left. The more she thinks about it the more she knows just how childish it was. As if Rapunzel can read her thoughts, she reaches forward, resting a hand on top of Emma's. "You can talk to me."

After a few moments of blinking back tears, Emma lets the story spill out. There's really no hesitation, not with Rapunzel's hand on hers. She's wanted to talk about it so badly, wanted to let people know what she was feeling. She's been so emotional and so confused lately and she can't pass up the chance to talk. "I don't want to be a princess! I wanted an adventure. I wanted to have fun. Every single day it got closer to the day that I'd have to find somebody to marry and I know that my parents would never force me into it but I also know that my mother will be disappointed if I never marry." She continues, telling Rapunzel about how it had seemed like she was going to be trapped forever. It had all culminated in an argument where both her and Snow had said awful words that they didn't mean. Her father had always said they had tempers too alike.

Emma knows that she should stop taking but she can't. She goes on, telling Rapunzel about Killian, about the sword fighting and Bluebeard and the sleeping together. She leaves nothing out for Rapunzel is as much a friend to her as she is to Snow and she knows that her secrets are safe with her. When the whole story has finally come out, Emma sits back, only then realizing that she's been crying. Rapunzel hands her a tissue, obviously thinking through her words carefully.

"I'm sorry. I just… I've been so lonely the past few weeks. I miss my family and I miss my home and seeing you here. I know that I shouldn't have just poured it all out on you but I suppose that I really needed some advice," she whispers, looking down at her lap, the tissue in her hand. Her cheeks are still damp from the tears and she reaches a hand up to rub her eyes, trying to breathe deeply in and out. "I don't know what to do."

"I was told you had two men with you. One of them is Killian?" Rapunzel asks, reaching out her hand again before she withdraws it. Emma can understand why. She is tense, her entire body closed off and, if she had fewer manners, she would be sitting curled up in a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest. Being on a pirate ship has changed her but, now that she's back in a palace, she feels herself reverting back to her princess-like self. Emma nods in response to the question. "And you love him."

At that, Emma looks up because it wasn't a question. Rapunzel just smiles softly and Emma tries to remember what she knows about Rapunzel's husband. A thief. Her parents hadn't been able to stop talking about it, some sort of inside joke about stealing precious jewels. The way her parents had met, she thinks. Most of their stories are boring so she tunes them out although, now that's she's older she's not sure she would mind hearing them.

Emma shrugs, looking back down and picking at her fingernails in a decidedly unladylike way. "I don't know. Perhaps. I feel like… I feel like I don't know him, not really. But I'd do anything for him. I'd risk him finding out I'm a princess. I trust him… Does that make sense?"

"Indeed it does. He's slowly opening up to you from what you told me. I fell in love with Eugene when I was still in my tower. It was certainly not love at first sight but as soon as we started opening up to each… it was kind of love at second sight."

Sighing, Emma looks up. She doesn't want to talk about her potential love of a pirate who doesn't even know who she is. "But I haven't opened up to him. He doesn't even know I'm a princess."

Rapunzel reaches out again and this time she rests her hand on top of Emma's again. "You never know unless you try. Also, Emma, you really need to at least talk to your parents. They're worried sick about you." She sits back, looking at Emma seriously over her tea cup and Emma felt a blush slide up her cheek. "Now, anything else you care to tell me or shall we bring in your pirate in shining armor? Remember, your secret is safe with me. It's not my place to tell."

"Oh goodness, don't say that to him," Emma responds with a laugh but she nods to show that she's ready for Killian to come in. She stands up, playing with her fingers, unable to stop the smile as Killian comes in, immediately looking for her.

"So, you got us an audience with the queen. Smee is still waiting. I figured it was best if it was just me," Killian says as he steps into the room, glancing between Emma and the woman that he's been told is named Rapunzel. Rapunzel inclines her head toward the sofa and Killian goes to sit, watching her take a seat across from him. "I'm Killian Jones, your highness. I've come to humbly ask for your assistance."

Smirking, Rapunzel glances over at Emma, throwing her a quick wink and Killian looks over in surprise. "I thought you were a pirate." Rapunzel's voice is soft, playful and Killian has to look over at Emma again, seeing the smile playing on her lips. He should've known that they knew each other by how comfortable Emma had looked when he stepped into the room. If Emma hadn't been just as confused about the magic, he would've assumed that she knew the queen earlier simply by the fact that she was a princess. "So what is it that you request of me?"

Killian dips his head though, smiling slightly. "I know how to be polite when I want something. I'm after the man known as Rumpelstiltskin. He killed somebody precious to me and I'd like to make him suffer the consequences. That is, I plan to kill him."

There's a silence that Killian isn't sure about as an odd expression crosses Rapunzel's face. He wonders if he had said something wrong, if perhaps she would send him away since she wouldn't want to help him with his revenge. She is a queen, after all, and he doesn't know anything about her past. "Rumpelstiltskin you said?" The words are quiet, as if she is speaking to herself and he stays silent, unsure of what to say. "I see. Well, I will help you, Killian Jones for the simple reason that I myself have a bit of a grudge against Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma and Killian both look up sharply at that. "What?" Emma asks before Killian can even say a word and Emma sets down the cup she had been holding with a sharp tap against the saucer. Killian is surprised that she didn't break it by how loud the sound is.

"Mm," Rapunzel murmurs, lips pressing together as if she's remembering a very bad memory, which, Killian realizes, she probably is. "Before I was born, my mother got very sick. My parents called upon Rumpelstiltskin. He tricked them into giving me up in return for her health. Rumpelstiltskin makes his living making deals with people. He gave me to a woman named Gothel. Dame Gothel." Rapunzel's face twists, turning bitter as she speaks and, when Killian chances a look at Emma, he sees how horrified she looks by it. Perhaps Emma doesn't know Rapunzel as well as Killian thought she did.

Rapunzel opens her mouth to finish her story but they're interrupted as the doors open, a man that Killian doesn't know practically bounding in. "I hear we have a visitor," the man says, sounding excited, and Rapunzel and Emma both shoot up, both of them with almost identical looks of panic.

"Indeed," Rapunzel murmurs, sounding completely composed, the look of panic fading quickly as she takes a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around the man's waist. It could have been a hug of greeting if Killian didn't see her press her lips to his ear and then his nod of understanding. He knows what it must concern. They don't want Killian to know that Emma is the princess. If the fact still didn't anger Killian so, he would be amazed at the effort that she's put into keeping her secret. When Rapunzel turns back around, she looks at Killian. "This is my husband. King Eugene. Eugene, this is Killian Jones, pirate."

Killian nods in greeting, wondering if they're going to try to explain how they know Emma. They don't. Eugene comes over, giving Emma a tight hug and he too whispers something in her ear. Killian is starting to greatly dislike the secrets that they have but he forces himself not to say anything. He's here asking the queen for a favor. "Rapunzel was just telling us about Rumpelstiltskin," Emma says as they all sit down again, Eugene next to Rapunzel and taking her hand. Eugene's face darkens at the name.

As Eugene and Rapunzel slide their fingers together, Killian can't help but watch, not surprised but almost touched by the simple act. "Shall I go on?" she asks and both Killian and Emma nod. Eugene just rolls his eyes, playing with Rapunzel's fingers and it's all that Killian can do to concentrate on the story and not on watching that. When she continues, Rapunzel's voice is still hard but there's a certain level of affection on her face, just from sitting next to who Killian imagines is her true love. "She wanted a child. That was me. I was her life-sized doll."

"That was when Eugene found you, right?" Emma asks softly, finally looking away from Rapunzel and Eugene's hands to look up at Rapunzel. Her fingers twitch as she wonders about her and Rapunzel's earlier conversation, wonders what it would be like to hold hands with Killian, wonders why the thought doesn't scare her as much as she thinks that it should. She's coming to terms about her feelings a lot easier than she thought that she would.

Rapunzel nods once. "Yes. He was a prince from a foreign kingdom. Eugene was… bored of being a prince, I suppose you could say. He stole the family jewels and went off on an adventure."

"I heard her singing," Eugene says, looking over at Rapunzel and the gaze is so intimate, so loving that Emma lowers her eyes, feeling as if she's intruding. "I climbed up the tower and I met her. She was terrified but I kept visiting. There was something about her that drew me to her."

Laughing softly, Rapunzel squeezes Eugene's hand and Emma looks over, seeing that Killian is feeling just as awkward as she is about watching their moments. "I was so glad you kept coming back." Shaking herself, Rapunzel turns back to Emma and Killian. She has gotten off the topic of Rumpelstiltskin but Emma hopes that she can see from her expression that Emma doesn't mind. "Anyway, eventually we fell in love, he rescued me and we returned to my home. His family would've taken him back but his brother kept the crown and we now rule over my kingdom."

Killian lets out an audible breath, one that Emma can't quite decipher. "Well, that's a lovely story. What about the magic? If you're magic then why couldn't you escape?"

"First of all, I was taken as a baby. It was all that I knew," Rapunzel responds, voice not quite angry although it certainly wasn't the sweet voice that she had been using before. "Second, I'm not magic. My kingdom has magic that I'm in possession of, though. If Emma trusts you then I will trust you with the secret. Do you wish for my help?"

"My apologies, your highness," Killian bites out and Emma can see that he's clenching one fist in his lap. She looks up at Rapunzel, catching the amused glint in her eyes that disappears when she turns back to Killian. "Yes, I would."

In response, Rapunzel's face turns even more serious, her eyes darting between Emma's and Killian's for a moment before settling on Killian's. "I will not help you kill, however. There will be no blood on my hands. What you do with the magic is your choice but it will not help you kill him."

Killian nods in agreement because it's more than he had been expecting. He feels incredibly lucky in that moment that Emma is the princess because he doesn't see Rapunzel as the type to offer such powerful magic to a stranger. He wonders what it is, wonders how it's going to help him. 

Rapunzel smiles slightly, holding onto Eugene's hand as she stands. "Then follow me and I will show you the magic."

They follow her, down more hallways, going through doorways. Killian is lost within instants. Emma walks close to Killian but she avoids his gaze whenever he tries to look at her. They will have to talk when they're back on the ship. They both know it although they have different reasons for it. After a few minutes of walking, they reach a door that must be to outside judging by the sunshine shining through the windows on either side of the door. The guards look at each other people in turn, eyes lingering on Rapunzel before they let them through.

Killian can't help but let out a gasp of shock as he realizes that they're not outside. The sunshine is radiating off the plant in front of him. It looks like an oversized flower with four petals sticking out and, if Killian isn't mistaken, spots where three other petals would fit. The light is almost blinding and Killian shades his eyes to look at the people with him in confusion. "A flower?" Emma asks, sounding just as confused as Killian feels as she steps closer, not touching it.

"A flower," Rapunzel confirms and she steps up next to Emma, although she reaches out a hand to touch one of the petals. It burns a bright white, vibrating and Killian watches in amazement as Rapunzel plucks it. As soon as the petal is off the flower it becomes a dull yellow color, the color of the sun but no longer shining like before. "This is the magic. Not I."

For a moment, Killian can only stare before he speaks, sounding choked. "What does it do?" he asks, excitement clearly etched across his fingers.

Rapunzel holds out the petal for Emma and Emma takes it with shaky fingers, eyes curious. "Name something you want right now. Something simple."

"I want to stop getting seasick," Emma says immediately, glaring as Killian gives a surprised snort of laughter. He hadn't even realized that she was still getting sick.

The flower shines again, just for a moment before it disappears, leaving not a trace behind. Killian looks in surprise as there's a small _pop_ and a petal appears just where Rapunzel had plucked it from. "And so it is done. You won't get seasick anymore," Rapunzel says as she reaches out and takes the petal away again as if this is something that she does every day.

Immediately, all Killian can think about is all that he would do with it. Everything that he could do. "You'll help me find Rumpelstiltskin?" he asks, thinking about how he could manipulate his wish. This is amazing. This is even better than he had hoped and all he wants is to get his hand on one of those petals right this instant.

Rapunzel's voice is sharp, her features hard, as if she knows what he is thinking and the petal burns before she hands it to him. "This will help you find him, nothing more. It will guide you to him. Do not ask how. It just will."

"Where are the other three petals?" Emma asks, seeing the way that Killian is looking down at the petal. He is glad to have this, of course, but he can't help but think of all that he had wanted at first, the things that he would've wished.

"I have one. Rapunzel has one. And one is kept hidden and safe. Just in case," Eugene responds and he pats his jacket, letting them know that it's hidden safely inside.

For a moment, all Killian can do is breathe. It's slowly starting to hit him. He can find Rumpelstiltskin. He can find him and he can defeat him. Yes, this may not help him kill him but he is one step closer and the thought makes it hard for him to breathe. "I will know when you have found him for the petal will reappear here," Rapunzel says softly. "And if you choose not to use it, for whatever reason, toss it in the water. Whatever you do, don't get the petal wet otherwise. For some reason, that makes it disappear as well."

Killian nods, staring down at the petal in his hand. Emma watches him, an almost sick feeling in her stomach. When Rapunzel steps closer to her, she glances up, surprised but she holds out her hand as Rapunzel hands her a petal. "Hold onto it," Rapunzel whispers, glancing over at Killian to make sure that he's not watching. "I don't believe that Killian will harm you, correct, but you never know when you'll need it. Yours will do whatever you wish. I trust that you'll use it wisely. Be safe, sweetheart. And I'll send word to your parents that you're safe."

Closing her fingers around the petal, Emma shoves it into her pocket, deciding to find a safe place for it later. She can't help but look at Killian again, worried, not knowing what's going to happen now.


	12. Let Go

Killian and Emma are invited to stay for dinner while Smee goes back to the ship to prepare them for their departure in the morning. Killian is reluctant, eyes darting between Emma and Rapunzel but he can't deny something that would obviously give Emma so much joy. And that thought is one that terrifies him. Killian expects the dinner to be torture, much too fancy and uncomfortable but it's not. Rapunzel and Eugene are remarkable company and Killian finds himself laughing along with Emma at some of their crazier stories.

The couple is young and obviously so deeply in love no matter how many years that they have been together. Killian can't help but watch them during dinner, unaware that they are watching him as well. Were he and Milah like that? Did people look at them and see how in love that they were? He thinks so although he can't be sure. When Killian had looked at Milah all those years ago, he had always been able to see the love reflected in her eyes.

When he's not looking at Rapunzel and Eugene, he looks at Emma, unsure of what he's going to do. He can see that she is tense and he thinks that he knows the cause. Killian can leave now. He can go and find Rumpelstiltskin and he can get revenge. All he has to do is take Emma back to her kingdom because there is no way that she can come along. It's too dangerous and he can't keep her anyway. She came for adventure and he figures that she's gotten plenty of it.

The thought makes him ache, though, an almost physical pain. He has tried so hard not to think about what life will be like without Emma but he can't picture it. He can't picture sending her back to her kingdom and never seeing her again. "Killian?" He is torn out of his thoughts by Emma's soft voice and he looks up, surprised to see the three of them standing and he realizes that they've finished dinner. "Rapunzel and Eugene have offered to let us stay for the night. I'd like to if it's alright with you."

"Of course," Killian says, perhaps too quickly and he stands up, momentarily disoriented. He had been too deep in thought, dangerous thoughts. 

Emma smiles brightly and Killian knows that he could've never said no. From the day he met her, he's had a hard time saying no to her. It's never been that way before. Killian has always had an iron will. Even Milah couldn't get Killian to give in as easy as Emma can. "I can send somebody with a message down to your ship if you wish," Eugene says and Killian nods.

The four head to a room that is similar to the one they talked in earlier but it's a much looser atmosphere. Eugene pulls him into conversation in a particularly unsubtle way and Killian knows that it's just to give Rapunzel and Emma a chance to talk. It's easy to fall into conversation with Eugene, though, and Killian tries to focus but he can't stop thinking. If he were any more of a coward, he'd leave in the middle of the night. Rapunzel and Eugene would make sure that Emma got home safely. He can't leave her, though. Not yet. Emma has to be taken home. He has to let go. That sounds so hard.

"He can't stop staring at you," Rapunzel murmurs, glancing over at Emma. They're sitting at a piano, side by side. Originally, Rapunzel had planned on playing but they got distracted and it's not uncomfortable enough for them to move. Every once in a while, Rapunzel will reach up to hit a key but they don't make music, just sit and talk about random things. The conversation keeps being brought back to Killian, though.

Emma glances over at Killian when Rapunzel says that, a blush sliding up her cheeks as she sees that indeed Killian had been looking at her, his eyes darting away quickly when hers meet his, and she glances back at Rapunzel. "What should I do?"

For a moment, there's a flash of hesitation in Rapunzel's eyes but it's gone fast enough that Emma doesn't have a chance to question it. Rapunzel smiles again, a knowing smile, one that makes Emma want to squirm in her seat. Rapunzel appears so much older than her even though they don't have that many years separating their ages. Rapunzel has been through so much more than she has. "Follow your heart. I believe that it will guide you in the right direction."

Emma doesn't look at Killian much the rest of the night as they all laugh and converse. After a while, they really do start making music and Emma sings along, smiling softly when Killian can't help but stare at her. All she can think about is what Rapunzel had said. Follow her heart. They go to bed in separate rooms, across from each other and Emma knows that it's deliberate. She waits for Eugene and Rapunzel to go to their bedroom and then a while after that before she sneaks into Killian's bedroom.

They make love slowly and that's the only way that Emma can describe it. There's no desperation or roughness in their movements. He lets his hook trail along her skin and she gasps at the sensations, shivers running through her entire body. Killian's fingers slide through Emma's and they hold on tight, emotions pouring through them. She's on her back, legs wrapped around his waist and she looks into his eyes. There's so much there and she wonders what he sees in her eyes. Emma doesn't realize that she's crying until it's over and she's laying with Killian's arms wrapped around her. Although she knows that she should move, she doesn't, just presses closer until they both fall asleep.

Emma sneaks back to her room before the morning, though, pressing her face into the pillow and wondering what's going to come next. Something about the way that Killian had touched her terrified her. She doesn't want to say that he was acting like the last time that it would happen but that's how it had felt. Emma refuses to accept that. She doesn't want it to not happen again. She doesn't want to let go.

Breakfast is much more strained than dinner had been and Emma breathes a sigh of relief when Killian stands, telling her that they have to leave. Emma says her good-byes with tight hugs to both Eugene and Rapunzel, thanking them profusely for letting her stay and keeping her secret although the last is said in a very soft whisper. She grins in delight when Rapunzel presses her lips to her ear and she knows that she will have to visit soon. "You will have to come visit again. I believe there will be a young one that you'll want to see the next time that you're here."

Neither of them speak after they leave, the silence getting more and more tense as they walk through the village. Emma wants to reach out, to beg to know what's happening but she doesn't. She waits. They're both uncomfortable as they head back onto the ship and Killian beckons for Emma to follow him into his cabin. Her clothes are on the floor at the end of the bed and the covers are still rumpled from what they had done and it makes her heart clench in an oddly painful way. "Sit down," Killian says, an emotion that she doesn't recognize in his voice as he waves towards the bed.

Emma hesitates for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed and he goes to sit behind his desk, watching her. She waits, wondering if he's going to say something but the silence stretches until she has to speak. "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin of course," Killian responds, finally tearing his eyes away from her and looking down at his desk. Emma wants to force him to look at her again, force him to see her completely. She thinks of Rapunzel's words, how easily Rapunzel had told her that she loves Killian and she tries to think. Does she? It had been on her mind all night. "But first we're taking you home."

At those words, she realizes it. Yes, she loves him. Emma loves him because the thought of going home, of never seeing Killian again, is like a physical pain and she gasps to catch her breath. She loves him for so many little reasons and they all explode in her mind as he refuses to glance at her. The way that he looks at her, the way that he talks to her, giving her dueling lessons and explaining crucial parts of the ship, the way that he seems to care about her. Last night had really cemented things and, if she hadn't known that she loved him before, she would know because of that. Before she can even think, the next words are out of her mouth. She is taking Rapunzel's advice and following her heart. That's all that she can do. "I want to stay with you."

A dark expression passes over Killian's face, one that she would've missed if she wasn't looking as closely as she is. "That's impossible. I'm going to go kill Rumpelstiltskin and you're just going to get in the way." There's something in his voice, something that makes Emma's heart hurt even worse and she wonders why she thought that now would be a good time to have this conversation. She should have chosen to wait. She doesn't want to fight or argue. It all hurts so much and she wants to sit and think for a while but no, she chose to talk about this now.

Emma opens her mouth and then closes it again, looking down at the sheets. Killian is silent and, when she looks up, she's not surprised that he's refusing to look at her. "I… want more, Killian. I want to stay with you and I want… us."

"You've got to be joking." Killian sounds so angry that she jumps, startled by the tone. She frowns as he slams his hand down on the desk, cursing and shoving all of the papers onto the floor. A bottle of ink shatters and she swallows hard, sure that she's not going to be able to resist crying for long. There's no fear in her. She knows that he won't physically harm her and even if he did try the petal is in her pocket, but she's so hurt. Is it really that ridiculous to want a relationship with him? Even as she thinks it, she knows the answer is yes, at least in his mind. "Emma, we had sex a few times. That doesn't mean that I want to be with you. I thought that we agreed that."

Unable to sit while he's standing, Emma shoots up, her fingers clenching into fists. If she's angry then perhaps she won't cry. Perhaps. "That's not all that it was and you know it! Do you hold all the women you sleep with the way that you hold me? Do you have the gentle sex that you had with me last night with all of your women?"

Killian looks at her then, really looks and she takes a step back, her knees pressing against the bed. She starts to fall, flailing her arms for a moment before she catches herself. The look on his face is something that she's never seen before and a shiver courses through her body. His voice is cold when he speaks, emotionless and it takes all the breath from her body. The words are too harsh for her to even accuse him of lying. "I do many things to keep a woman in bed. That is all you are to me, Emma. You were a woman that I took on board because you paid me and were gorgeous. You seduced me into bed with your innocence and your enthusiasm. You kept me there with how eager you are and how much you like sex and how often that you want to have it. That is all, Emma."

For a moment, there's no reaction from Emma and Killian feels the pounding in his ears. It's a lie, of course it's a lie. How can Emma not see what a lie it is? Of course he doesn't hold other women like he holds Emma. He doesn't let other people see who he is or ask about Milah. He doesn't bring women on board and talk with them and laugh with them. That's not who he is and Emma is different. Emma is different and he wants to beg her to see the lie.

Emma lets out a slow breath and Killian feels as if his heart is being torn from his chest as he sees the way that her eyes start to sparkle with tears. A part of him wants to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go but he can't. Killian is on a mission of revenge for Milah. He had loved- no, he loves Milah with all of his heart and he needs to kill the man who killed her. He _needs_ to because for years that's all he's cared about and what is he supposed to do if he's not out for revenge against Rumpelstiltskin? Killian has to finish this. He can't let go of his revenge.

"I'm sorry," Emma finally says and she sounds choked. Her hands are clenched into fist and she winces as her nails dig too deeply into her palm. Killian keeps his face carefully blank. He had made her no promises. From the beginning, he had told her that it was just sex. "I didn't realize that…"

But no, for Emma did realize it, perhaps. Killian had been truthful from the start. Emma is the one who let her feelings run away with her and how could Rapunzel have gotten it all so wrong? "You should go back to the other cabin, Emma. We're taking you home," Killian says and he turns away, going to sit down at the desk.

Emma has nothing else to say and so she nods. She buries her face in the pillow of the bed when she reaches the cabin, feeling foolish. Killian doesn't feel that way about her. Killian is still in love and how can she even begin to compete with a woman that's dead? Killian is a pirate and he wants revenge and perhaps he can't love her the way that she wants. More than anything, she wants to be in her mother's arms right now. Even though she knows that her mother would be angry at her for leaving, her mother's hugs are the best and she just wants to be held. Why, oh why had she ever thought that coming on a pirate ship would be a good idea?


	13. The Poster

Emma waits for Killian to start work on the deck before she goes in to collect her things a few days later. She aches as she folds her clothes, putting them in a pile on the bed. The four days since the fight had passed agonizingly slow and she had stayed in her cabin, hoping for Killian to come and apologize. It hadn't happened, though, and finally she knows that she has to grab her things. Once she has all the clothes, she starts picking up the things that she had scattered around. There's a scarf on his bookshelf and a locket sitting on his desk and a million other little things lying around. She has truly made the cabin her home away from home.

Barely able to believe how upset she feels right now, she sits down at the desk, remembering every moment that she's spent in this cabin. It feels so silly, to be so in love with somebody after so little together. It feels silly to be so upset. She had known all along that she would have to go home. But then, they had been through a lot and it's not those things that made Emma fall in love with him. It's the little things, it's the- 

Emma's eyebrows furrow as she looks down, seeing one of the drawers on the desk halfway open. Her face, or a decent portrait of her face, is staring up at her and she feels her blood run cold. After shooting a nervous look to the door, wondering how much time she has spent in here and how long until Killian comes in, she reaches down, taking the piece of paper and straightening it out on the desk.

The second she sees it she knows what it is. It's obvious with the big letters spelling out 'Missing' at the top. There's a reward for her and _everything_. Emma isn't sure what she feels as she looks at the poster. Killian knows that she's a princess. There's no way that he can't know, not with the poster in his drawer. Her picture is on it and it says pretty clearly Princess Emma. Her heart pounds as she thinks not only of Killian but her parents and brother who she misses so dearly and they obviously miss her as well. They must've searched and she wishes that she had left more than a hastily scribbled note.

Emma is still staring at the poster, isn't sure how long she spent staring, when Killian comes in, freezing at the door when he sees her. "What is this?" she asks, her voice surprisingly steady given her inner turmoil as she holds up the poster.

"I'm sure you're more intelligent than that. You know what it is," Killian responds, sounding annoyed. He looks over at her when she doesn't respond, just stares, and she can see the frown. It's obvious to her immediately that he hadn't meant for her to see it, obvious that he has no excuses in mind for the poster. If he did, he wouldn't look so annoyed. 

Setting her jaw, Emma stands up, curling her hand into a fist, crumpling the paper in her fingers. The noise is loud in the silence and she flinches even though the movement was hers. He glances down once before turning away completely. "And how long have you had this?"

Killian shrugs, trying to look nonchalant as he goes to his trunk, pulling out a shirt and starting to pull off the wet one that's currently clinging to his chest. "I don't know. Since I originally got the information on Rapunzel in that tavern," he says.

Emma inhales sharply because that means that Killian has known nearly since she met him. He's known since Bluebeard and since they started sleeping together and when they met Rapunzel and he's kept it a secret. How dare he? "And you didn't tell me?" 

"No, _Princess_ , I didn't tell you. Why would I? It's not like you've been acting like a princess since you've come on board. Seducing me the way that you did. I was trying to be _honorable_." Killian's voice changes abruptly, much angrier with a touch of what she thinks is sadness. She doesn't understand and she stays silent, feeling the paper cut into her skin and wincing before she drops it. He doesn't seem to notice or perhaps he just doesn't care. "I was trying to do the right thing. I was going to protect you and make sure that no harm came of you and you completely ruined that."

This surprises Emma and it takes her a few moments to work up words, even longer for her to force words up past the lump in her throat. During this time, Killian pulls on a dry shirt, hangs his wet shirt up, anything to avoid looking at her. "You're a pirate. Why would you do the honorable thing?"

Killian stops short, turning to her. There's so much in his eyes, so much emotion and Emma just wants to go into his arms. She takes half a step forward before he starts speaking and she stops at the cold tone. It's emotionless and it reminds her of when he told her that he'd do anything to keep her in bed. She'd forgotten, for just a moment, what he'd said to her. "You remind me of Milah. She wanted adventure too."

"If I remind you of her then why are you letting me go?" Emma knows the words are a mistake as soon as she says them. She can tell by the smirk that what Killian's about to say next is going to hurt and she presses her fingernail into the cut on her hand as if physical pain will be of any help against the emotional.

"Because I found out that you're nothing like her." The words are the truth but it doesn't make them any easier for Killian to say. He can see the brightness leave Emma's eyes, see the way that her entire body tenses. There's so many ways for him to explain but he continues on. This is for the best. Killian has a job to do and she has a family to get home to. Killian tries to think of Milah and the image makes his heart ache even after so long. "You don't belong on a pirate ship. She did. This was her home and that was what made us so compatible. You're a princess, Emma, and you are going back there. There is nothing for you here."

Emma looks at him for only a moment and he avoids her eyes. Instead, he looks at her lips, at the gentle curve of her cheeks, thinking of how she had felt when she had rested against his chest, traced shapes across his skin. He hasn't slept well and it only has a little to do with the fact that he can hear her crying late into the night through the walls of the ship. There are so many memories of her in here. Memories that blend and bleed into the memories that he has of Milah.

Sometimes he thinks of a memory and he's not sure which woman that he's actually thinking of. Sword fighting practice on deck with Emma or Milah, hair that whips around the wall as he playfully chases, the pretend sword fight long forgotten, kisses and words whispered late into the night. He doesn't know which is which and it's driving him mad. He has to push Emma away, has to push her out because Milah was his true love. Killian knows that you don't get a second chance at love.

"You're going to end up alone, you know," Emma says and it shocks him. He had expected more sadness, anger perhaps but there's just resignation in her tone. It stings him more deeply than the sadness would have. "You are going to end up with nobody because you push everybody away. You won't even admit how in love with her that you truly were!"

Killian's face darkens and how dare this girl act like Killian didn't love her? It's so unbelievable, so random from the sentence before. "Of course I do! That was how I told you about her. She was the woman that I was in love with!"

"Oh that's not what I mean. You act like you were with her because you were compatible. Because she was 'born to be a pirate' and that's not true. I've heard stories from the crew, Captain and it's clear that you two were sickeningly in love at one point," Emma snaps and there's anger there now. It's still filled with resignation but there's anger as well. "If the only thing that's left for you is revenge against the man who killed her then where does that leave you? What are you going to do after the revenge? You say that you aren't on a mission for love but you are. But Killian, she is _gone_. You were in love and she's gone and once the revenge is then you won't have anything. Revenge won't bring her back."

Emma stops to take a heaving breath, hand coming up to press against her lips to keep from crying. He can hear the way that her breath catches, the way that tears are so close but she holds them away. How did she know to say that? It's something that he can't argue with and something that he can't deny that he hasn't thought about. For so long, he's been after revenge and then Emma came and he's rethinking it. For so long, the only future that he's seen is one that has him killing Rumpelstiltskin and now he envisions a different future.

Killian doesn't know what to say, stays silent and that just seems to infuriate her. The tears finally begin to fall and he keeps his face so carefully blank even as he feels it stabbing at him. "Doesn't it matter to you? You can't bring her back from the dead. You can go and you can kill him but-"

"And then my life will be over. Then my purpose for life will be gone! And that's that. It'll be worth it. Revenge. That's what I care about. There's no use in my life for love anymore."

"Alright. Just think about it. Think about what you're going to do. If you want to be alone then fine but think about what it could be like with me." Sighing, Emma pulls away and he can see that all the fury and sadness is gone again. Killian watches, somewhat surprised as she reaches into her pocket, pulling out the petal. "I want to go home."

There's the tell as the flower lights up and then Killian feels the sensation that he had felt when traveling through lands. A feeling that he is being torn apart and made smaller before being put back together in the same way. Emma looks surprised and a bit green by the experience and he is about to laugh when there's a knock on the door. "Captain!" 

Killian stalks towards the door, pulling it open and raising an eyebrow as if he doesn't know why Smee is standing in front of him. He can't help the bit of amusement that he feels. "Yes?"

"We're about to shore."

Killian turns back to Emma and he can see a momentary flash of surprise on her face before she composes it and she lifts her head. In that moment, he can see the princess that she's kept hidden from him. "I need to finish packing," she says loftily. There's a moment of hesitation in her body before she turns and heads out, careful not to let any part of her body touch his although she does shoot Smee a small smile. Killian has a feeling that she hasn't thought about the fact that Smee had to be in on the secret as well.

Trying not to sigh, Killian turns back to Smee. "As soon as you can, send somebody to the castle. Tell them that we have their daughter and we will be on land first thing tomorrow for them to see her. Tell Emma that she'll be seeing her parents in the morning."

Smee nods and Killian closes the door again. He had thought that he would have more time with her, that he would be able to think things through. Killian grabs the first bottle of alcohol that he sees and retires to bed, drinking and thinking.

In the other cabin, Emma brushes aside her tears so that she can smile when she opens the door for Smee. "Captain says that we're to send word to your parents. You'll be seeing them tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," she says softly, not able to say anything else before she closes the door, sinking to the floor, her head in her hands.

There's nothing left for her to say or do. She had said all that she could to Killian and now the entire thing is in his hands. Unfortunately, there is nothing else that she could say to convince him. Perhaps he'd been telling the truth. Perhaps he really doesn't care about her. It is hard for her to believe but perhaps.

Emma moves on auto-pilot as she puts her things into her bag that she had brought with her. It seems like so long ago that she had run away from home and yet it wasn't that long. One thing is for sure and that is that she is excited to see her parents again. She can't be reunited with them fast enough. Once everything is in her bag, Emma grabs one of the books that she hadn't returned, curling up in bed.

They both sleep restlessly, both aware of it when she comes out of her cabin due to the bags under both of their eyes. They breakfast together in Killian's cabin, a habit that they'd gotten into after sleeping together but something they hadn't done for the past few days. No words are exchanged between them as they eat. Emma wishes that she could think of something to say but there's nothing left. She's given everything.

"Your parents will be happy to see you. And your brother. I'm sure you're happy to see them as well," Killian finally says as he sits back once he's eaten. The ship is empty except for the bare minimum, most of the crew enjoying their time off the ship. 

Emma shrugs even though it's true. "I'd still stay if you chose." 

It seems that they've reached a truce today because he doesn't respond as she had expected. There's no fight anymore. She doesn't know that he's thought about it all night as he's laid awake without being able to sleep. She can, however, see the tension in him as he looks at her. "If you're finished, your parents should be here soon."

"I am glad to be home," Emma says with a sigh. There's only a few more bites on her plate and then she stands up, going over to grab her bag by the door. She's halfway through the door before she realizes that Killian hasn't stood up from the table and her breath catches. "Is this where we're saying goodbye?"

Killian nods and the only thing that makes her feel better is the hint of emotion that she can see in his eyes. 'Keep me!' she wants to scream but she doesn't. Instead, she drops her bag, moving over to stand in front of him. She rests her hands on his knees as she leans in and he meets her halfway. The kiss is brief, just a gentle movements of lips and she lets out a choked sob when she pulls back. "Goodbye."

No response will leave her and she half runs out of the cabin. Smee meets her above deck. "The carriage holding your parents is just arriving," he tells her, tactfully ignoring her tears.

"Good," she whispers. She doesn't look back as she follows Smee.


	14. A Swan

Snow spots Emma first and they run to each other. Emma drops her bag halfway down the dock and she bursts into tears as soon as she's in her mother's arms. Her brother isn't in sight but her father is a few steps back, a wide smile on his face. "Emma," Snow says, sounding choked and it just makes Emma sob harder, the fact that Snow is speechless. It's so rarely happened in her life and for it to happen now means so much.

"I missed you so much," Emma whispers, knowing that both of her parents can hear her. When she had originally run she hadn't thought that she would miss her parents this much. "I'm so sorry I ran away. I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad."

Her father reaches them then and he wraps his arms around her as well. They hold her tightly, whispering how much they love her and missed her and how sorry they are that she felt she had to run. After a hug that doesn't last nearly long enough for Emma, they pull away, Snow looking seriously at her daughter. "Emma, don't ever do that to me and your father again. You had us sick with worry."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Really," Emma says softly and it's the truth. She hadn't realized just how sorry she truly was for leaving until she had felt their arms around her again. "I saw the posters. I know that you guys were looking for me."

James nods, reaching up to cup her cheek and he looks into her eyes in the way that he always does. It's as if he's looking into her very soul and she feels a few more tears slide down her cheeks. "Of course we were. We didn't know if the note was really from you or not. We didn't know if you'd come back. It was terrifying, Emma."

The thought of the note not being from her hadn't been something that Emma had thought of and she feels guilty again. "I'm sorry. Did Rapunzel send you word that I was okay?"

"Yes but that just worried us more and we had weeks of agony before that. The thought that you were so far away? That was torture. How did you get here so fast?" Snow speaks quickly, obviously remembering how worried that she was. Emma squeezes her tight in another hug.

"The petals," Emma says softly because she knows that her parents know about the magic. They've been through so much with Rapunzel that Emma doesn't even think about her parent not knowing.

They both nod, though, and Emma was right. "Well, we're glad you're home. It's time to take-"

Emma looks up as her mother cuts off, feeling her parents stiffen and she looks behind her, tensing herself when she sees Killian strolling down the dock. "So the reunion has happened. Miss Swan, ah, wait, Princess Emma is back with her loving parents."

Pulling slightly away from her parents, Emma looks over at Killian, hearing the anger in his voice. She knows that it is directed at her, can feel the fire in his eyes as he looks at her. It hurts, the anger does. She had thought that they had reached a truce. Obviously he hadn't felt that he'd hurt her enough. "Killi- Captain, my parents, Queen Snow and King James. Mom, Dad, this is Captain Jones."

"I go by Captain Hook," Killian corrects, holding up his hook, the silver shining in the bright afternoon sun.

Emma rolls her eyes, looking back at her parents. "I want to go home," she says, loud enough for Killian to hear and she steps forward, intending to hug her mother again.

She's stopped by the firm hand on her arm and she jumps, having not realized that Killian had been walking towards her. She doesn't turn, just frowns, looking down. She tries to concentrate on the sounds of the waves crashing but it just makes her think of being out on the open water again and that hurts to think of. "Unhand my daughter," James says, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Dad…" Emma says with a sigh, turning around to look at Killian, knowing that bloodshed is the last thing that she wants today. She is weary, suddenly so tired of fighting Killian. She wants to go home, wants to wash herself clean, forget that this has ever happened. "What do you want, Killian? You're getting what you want. I'm going home and you can go look for revenge to your heart's content. If you can even feel your heart anymore."

Killian looks up at her parents, trying to carefully pull her away but she stands firm. James opens his mouth, intending to say something but Snow puts a hand on his arm, silencing him although they both stand there, silent comfort to their daughter. "I… don't want-" Killian cuts himself off, looking down at Emma. Emma looks back at him, silent, hearing him out but not offering him any help. He takes a deep breath and plunges on, knowing that he has to say the words now. If he doesn't say them then he knows that he will not get another chance. "I don't think that I want revenge anymore, Emma not as much as I want something else."

Slowly, Killian can feel Emma unstiffen, looking up at him with growing hope in her eyes. "Killian…" Emma opens her mouth, looking behind her back and Killian shakes his head, knowing that he has to plunge ahead.

"I want you." Killian had thought that the words would taste bad, would be hard to say but looking into Emma's eyes they are the easiest thing in the world. He thinks of Milah, of the love that he had felt for her and then he lets Milah go. She is gone, dead, but Emma is here. Emma is standing in front of him, looking up at him and he knows that he won't let her go. He had no choice but to let Milah go but he won't let Emma go. "I want you to stay. I want you to stay with me… I… Emma, I love you."

Emma gasps softly at the words and he knows that he has caught her completely by surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her father jerk towards them, stopped again by Snow. "Killian… You said… But Milah…"

Killian shakes his head, not letting his eyes leave hers. "Milah's dead. She's been dead for so long. You're here. Emma, you're here and I want you here and you belong here. I don't need revenge. Not while I have you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean most of it. It's so hard, don't you understand? It's hard because for so long it has been all about Milah but watching you leave today, knowing that you were going to be gone for good… I couldn't let you go."

"I love you." Emma grins widely and it sends warmth through him. He catches her, sliding his arms around her waist as she throws herself at him. Behind her, he can see her parents but he doesn't care, covering her mouth with his own. Suddenly she tastes even better, which he hadn't thought possible. Her curves fit perfectly against him, her lips sliding so easily along his and he knows that this love is true, just as true as the love that he had for Milah so long ago. He just had to let himself take this second chance, the one that he hadn't thought was possible.

She's pulled away after only a moment but he had expected that and his lips curve into a smirk for the first time in days. "Care for me to slice off your other hand, Hook?" James says, his sword already drawn, his eyes promising blood.

With a tilt of his head, Killian's smirk widens. Emma is his. Emma is going to be his! He's letting himself be happy and that happiness is about to consume him. "If you do, I won't be able to give your daughter the pleasure that she so enjoys." Emma's eyes widen almost comically. She pulls herself away from her mom, pressing her body tightly against Killian's as she covers his mouth with her hand, looking at him with begging eyes. It is only the begging, and the pressing of her body against his, that forces him to concede, even if he doesn't quite mean it. "My… apologies."

"He's a pirate. He has no manners," Emma says, glaring at him and he just smiles back at her, his eyes burning into hers as a blush slowly slides up her cheeks. 

"I'll teach him some," James says, stepping forward with his sword and Killian reaches down, mouthing a curse when he realized that in his rush to reach Emma before she was gone he hadn't bothered to grab his sword.

"Both of you listen to me." Snow steps between the two, one hand stretched towards each of them, and Killian turns to her, wondering if Emma would let him get away with a mocking bow. "Charming, put your sword away. Emma, come away from him before your father has a heart attack. Hook, I believe that you should accompany us to the castle."

Killian looks at Emma as she looks back at him and he knows immediately what she wants. He wonders when he became such a sucker for blue eyes and he is startled when he realizes that he can't remember whether Milah had blue eyes or not. Killian looks up at Emma's parents before sighing and nodding. He turns, telling Smee that he isn't sure when he'll be back to take care of things and Smee just promises that things will be fine in his absence with a grin. Killian presses in, kissing Emma deeply for a moment, feeling her melt against him before pulling away slowly. "Thank you," Emma whispers.

They make small talk as they get into the carriage. Snow and James sit across from Emma and Killian but that doesn't stop Killian from grabbing Emma's hand and holding it in his lap. As soon as they reach the palace, Emma gives her mother a pleading look and Snow and James walk a few steps ahead of them. "Alright, what is it?" Killian asks, walking slowly next to her.

"What made you change your mind? You didn't look very convinced by my argument before," Emma says softly, careful to keep her parents from hearing her even if they are a few steps ahead. She can see that her father is trying to listen in on the conversation even as her mother tries to pull him forward again.

Killian sighs, looking over at Emma, unsure of how to explain. It had just been a half a moment where he'd realized that he was being an idiot. "It was just really the thought of you walking out of my life forever. Once you kissed me and were gone I thought about how I didn't even get a chance to really say goodbye to Milah, not really. And I was given the choice. You wanted to stay."

Emma nods, seeming to think through the information. Her hand is still held in his and she feels him squeeze gently. "And what you said? About just wanting to sleep with me?"

Looking somewhat embarrassed, Killian glances up to where her parents were waiting for them. "I wanted to push you away. I figured that if I pushed hard enough then you'd give up."

"Not on you. You're stuck with me," she says softly. 

"I don't think I'll mind that," Killian responds and the intake of breath that she gives is worth the way that the words sound so ridiculous coming from him.

James has his arms crossed over his chest and Snow has a small smile on their face as they come into the castle. Killian knows that there's going to be a conversation that he probably won't want to have but first he's introduced to Emma's brother. Even though he's younger he's already an inch or two taller than her and Killian can recognize the same smile on his face as Emma has. "Emma!" Nicholas yells when he sees her and barrels into her arms, very nearly knocking her over.

There's a while of introductions. Nicholas is fascinated by his hook and he waves it around before removing it so that Nicholas can hold it. He hears Snow mumble about how he now has a friend for life and he finds that that thought fills him with warmth. Nicholas makes him think of Milah's son. They had always talked about him and Killian still wonders about him although he's sure that he's with his father. The thought makes him think of the petal that's still on his ship, of the fact that he can still search for Rumpelstiltskin if he wants to.

When they're finally settled in it's after an incredibly awkward dinner. Nicholas is in his room working on his studies and Emma is curled up on the couch, looking exhausted. Killian sits on the other side of the couch, trying to figure out how he's supposed to look at Emma's parents. Any other time, he'd be glaring, obviously defensive but he figures that won't work. "So, Killian, tell us about yourself."

That makes Killian pause, ignoring Emma's quiet snort of laughter. "Well…" he turns to Emma, obviously wanting help.

"He's a brilliant pirate. He rescued me. We were attacked on the seas by a man named Bluebeard and-" Emma looks over at her parents as they both start talking because of the name.

"Bluebeard?!"

"I'll kill him if he-"

"It's fine. He didn't touch her," Killian assures them and James sits down although the livid expression doesn't leave his face.

That seems to break the ice, though, and Killian tells them about his life, skirting over the gruesome details. They seem to be aware of what a pirate is, much more than Emma at least, and they don't press for more than he tells. He gives them vague details on Milah after Snow notices his tattoo and Emma pushes herself against him then, snuggling when Killian wraps his arm around her.

Eventually, Emma is yawning too regularly and they send her up to bed although Snow and James ask for Killian to stay back for a moment. "It'll be fine," Killian promises, returning the short kiss that she leaves on his lips.

"You're not going to stay are you?" James asks and Killian has to respect him for so many things. In that moment, it's the forward way that he asks the question.

Killian could hate them for their evasive questions and their obvious distrust of him but it's easy to see that it's just because of how much they care about Emma. "I would if that's what she really wanted."

It's obvious that that's the answer that they were expecting but Snow lets out a quiet sigh anyway. "She's too much like us. She'll want to go back with you. It's good to know that she's with somebody who loves her enough to stay if she wanted."

"We can stay for a few weeks at least," Killian says and he tries to think of what they'll do after they finally leave. He supposes that they'll go back to what they did before Milah's death. Killian has never been the type of pirate that causes unnecessary damage and he knows that Emma will appreciate that. Perhaps they'll even do fully legal activities.

James looks at him and Killian looks back, knowing that whatever James will say is going to be important. "You'll take care of her?"

"I'd protect her with my life," he swears and that seems to end the conversation so they go up to bed. Snow shows Killian to a room and he sees that it's already set up with nightclothes for him and blankets pulled down. James and Snow are another royal couple that he forgot was royal for a while but here it's obvious again. 

He's only been in the room for a few moments when he hears a soft knock on his door, recognizing the pattern of knocks immediately and he smiles. She must've been listening intently. "Pleasure to see you," Killian says when he answers the door, slipping his arms around as she jumps at him, her legs sliding around his waist.

"Lock the door," she whispers into his ear, kissing whatever skin that her lips land on. He does as she requests, holding onto her tightly as he takes her to his bed. It's comfortable, much more comfortable than his bed on the ship, he has to admit and she moves in ways that he had never imagined that she was able to on the bigger space as they make love slowly.

Later that night, he holds her close, watching as she traces the dagger that pierces the heart with Milah's name on it. "How would your parents feel if I got one with your name on it?" 

He can feel her quiet laughter, feels her breasts pressing even more against him and he feels her lips gently against his shoulder. Her voice is soft but there's not even a hint of sadness. "It's not special, though. You have a tattoo for Milah. That's special. You'd need to do something else for me."

"It's amazing that you don't seem to be bothered by the fact that I have a tattoo for another woman," Killian says, looking at her, wondering if it really bothers her more than she lets on although he knows that she doesn't hide her emotions well.

She smiles softly at him, leaning up so that she can look at him. "It only bothers me a little bit. You had a life before me. I should know, after all. You loved her. That's okay. Now you love me. I get jealous thinking of her with you but…" Emma shrugs, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. "I suppose its okay because now you love me and you're mine. And I'm the only one touching you."

Seemingly satisfied with the way her words came out, she rolls back towards him and he nods. "I am an honorable man. I am yours," he promises, his hands cupping her ass as he pulls her hips against his.

The yelling that occurs when Snow and James realize the next morning that Emma spent the night in his room is worth it. And two nights later, the smile that Emma has when he shows her the small tattoo of a swan on his other wrist is more than worth the pain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is mostly written and will be posted tomorrow or the next day and will include a gushing author's note about how grateful I am for my readers. Thank you guys for sticking with me. ♥


	15. Off On Another Adventure

Breakfast the morning of their departure is a quiet event. Killian sits somewhat awkwardly as Emma talks with her brother and parents, not wanting to interrupt their few remaining hours of free time. He's found himself oddly comfortable here and this visit and the visit with Rapunzel and Eugene is making him rethink his stance on royals. They don't seem to be too bad and Snow and James are even better. Snow is exceptionally good at kicking ass and he had enjoyed a fake sword fight after she had heard of his skills. He had won, just barely, but had his ass handed to him by James. He couldn't even find itself in him to be disappointed.

"You're sure you have everything?" Snow asks, the same question that she's asked Emma at least three times already that morning.

Emma just smiles because she can't deny that it's good to feel her mother's love and she's not taking it for granted considering they'll be leaving in a few short hours. "I do. As long as the trunk's been taken to the ship." She looks between her father and Killian, both of whom nod since they had been the ones to make sure it was there. "Then yes. I have everything. I promise it'll be okay, Mom."

The words are firm, filled with a courage that Killian knows that Emma doesn't quite feel. She had cried last night in his arms. Snow and James had realized that it was useless to try to keep them apart especially since Emma would be, for the most part, living with Killian soon. It had made it much easier to not have to sneak around. "I'm just worried. I don't like not being able to take care of you."

"I'll take care of her, Snow. I promise." Emma turns to Killian to glare at him but Snow gives him a grateful, if somewhat teary-eyed, smile. 

"Thank you," Snow murmurs.

The rest of breakfast seems to pass too fast for Emma who feels like time has sped up. She feels as if she's watching herself as they go to the docks, hugging her mother and father and brother at least twice each. Finally, she gives her brother one last long hug and suddenly time is moving regularly again. It's going to be so hard to be away from her family again and she realizes that she's leaving really now. "Emma, are you sure that you're ready to go?" Killian asks, his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm sure," Emma mumbles, pulling reluctantly away from Nicholas. After that is another long hug with her mother and Snow is even more reluctant to let go than Nicholas had been. "I'll be okay, Mom. Killian will take care of me."

Snow nods, pulling back so that she can look closely at Emma. Killian moves away to give them a moment to speak, his chat with James almost friendly. In the month that they've stayed at the palace at least they've managed to find things in common. It's mostly their love of Emma but they have a few shared interests. "I know he will. Promise that you'll come visit. Promise that you'll be careful. I know how tempting adventure is but promise me."

Giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, Emma nods. She can't deny that there's that certain level of excitement still within her. Killian has told her that they can continue sword fighting lessons and that he'll teach her anything that she wants to know about the ship. Although she knows that she will miss her home, she is grateful to be going out on the open water again. More adventure. And with Killian at her side, truly at her side this time, she knows that it will be better than ever.

"I promise," Emma replies and she knows that it is a promise that she will keep. Killian smiles at her and she smiles softly back, stopped from moving by her mother and she turns back. She's surprised by the seriousness in her mother's eyes.

"One more thing that I need you to promise," Snow says, sounding almost formal. When Emma nods, Snow's lips twitch slightly and Emma can see that she's making an effort not to laugh. "You will get married at home. Promise me, Emma."

Emma laughs although she can feel the telltale heat of a blush sliding all the way up to her ears. "I promise," she manages to get out, pressing her hands to her face and trying not to be completely embarrassed. She can't say that she isn't pleased at the thought of getting married to Killian one day although it's certainly not something she's thinking about right now.

"When you know you know," Snow murmurs as if she knows Emma's thoughts. Emma knows that she probably does and she hugs her mother again tightly, thinking of how hard it is to be away from her. Snow hums a lullaby under her breath, one that she had sang for Emma when Emma was only a baby. For a moment, Emma imagines a life without her mother's love growing up. She'd be a completely different person. Her mother's love has made her who she is today. A princess. A pirate now, she thinks with a smile. Her mother's love of adventure surges through her. "And when you have a child. Promise me that you'll come home to have a child."

"Mom, I'm not in any hurry for that. But if it happens then I promise that I'll come home," Emma says and she can feel a blush again. The thought of children is something that she wants to think about even less than marriage. 

They both pull away, looking at each other with a smile. Emma can see where the years have aged her mother, the wrinkles around her eyes and around her face. Snow is looking at Emma with a look of love and Emma knows that if she does have children, she wants to be the same kind of mother that Snow is. "I'll be here whenever you visit. Sometimes it's time to go and I know that Killian will take care of you," Snow says, interrupting Emma's thoughts. Snow reaches up, pushing a strand of hair off of Emma's forehead and Emma leans into her touch. "You're a grown woman now and he's the one that you're meant to be with."

Emma nods because she knows that Killian will take care of her. He's taken care of her since he met her. It seems like it's been so long since the day that she thought that he would really give her up to Bluebeard. James steps up, his arms wrapping around her and she closes her eyes, trying to memorize every last detail of the hug. There's nothing like her father's hugs. Emma can't picture growing up without either of them. Her mother's love shaped her but so did her father's. "Be safe," James says and that seems to say it all.

There are more tears and another tight hug between mother and daughter before Emma is finally standing with Killian's arm wrapped around her waist. "Good-bye," she says, waving before turning around with him. Her shoulders shake with silent sobs and he holds onto her tighter.

"We don't have to go," Killian says but Emma shakes her head.

They're already prepared to leave, the entire crew on board and waiting. They're all familiar faces, faces that Emma knows and a few that Emma has come to love like family. Her mother was right. It's time for her to go with Killian. It just all seems so final now. When she had initially run away she hadn't known for how long. Now, she knows that it could be months before she sees her family. She supposes that it feels like she's choosing between Killian and her family and that makes it all worse.

She knows that she's not though and she knows that her family understand. Emma loves him. She belongs with him, just like Snow had said. It's almost funny to her that Snow seems to understand her relationship so well. "I want to go. With you."

Killian smiles at her, a soft smile that he only ever seems to direct at her and it makes warmth fill her. She turns once to wave again before they're on the ship and she sees that they've left in their carriage. The tears slow to a stop and she sits against the side of the ship, her legs crossed as she watches Killian and the crew work. There's so much she admires about Killian's body and she could probably watch him forever and not get bored. 

When Killian is finished with his duties it's late and stars are bright in the night sky. He holds out his hand for her and she takes a moment to admire the swan on his wrist before she takes it. She lets him undress her and then put her into her nightclothes. It's an intimate gesture and if she wasn't so tired suddenly she'd pull him into bed with her. There's a trunk of her things that they had brought on board earlier in the corner of the room and he brings her a book to amuse herself if she doesn't want to sleep right away. "I'm just going to stay out there until I'm sure everything is taken care of. I'll be back in a few hours."

Emma nods, puckering her lips and he gives her a short kiss. The book lays forgotten on the table next to the bed and she rolls over, curling up around the pillow and closing her eyes immediately. It's been a long and emotional day and although she wouldn't trade it what she wants right now is to sleep. When she wakes up, they'll be far enough away from home that she might not have to think about it.

On deck, Killian looks up at the sky. His hand is outstretched, the petal held between his forefinger and his thumb and he prepares to drop it. There's no reason for him to keep it anymore. It isn't of use except to try to find Rumpelstiltskin. He had meant it when he told Emma that he was over revenge, he tries to convince himself. It had been true when he had said it at least.

Then Killian thinks of Baelfire. He could find him if he used the petal. He could find Rumpelstiltskin and that would mean finding Baelfire. Not right now, of course. No because then Emma would think that she's not enough. The thought of Emma thinking that almost makes him let go of the petal. At the last second, just as he's about to let go, he pulls his hand back in.

"Just in case," he murmurs to himself, putting the petal in his pocket. He ignores the stab of guilt that he feels as he tries to think of a safe place that he can put it. Nobody must ever find it, least of all Emma. He won't use it, he tries to reason. Just in case.

Killian is emotionally and physically exhausted when he crawls into the bed with Emma later. She cracks an eye open, groaning and pressing her face into his chest. "Tell me its still night," she says. He's told her quite a few times that she doesn't have to adhere to the strict night and day schedule that she normally does on land since half the time he's up most of the night but she insists on it. The little things that identify her as a princess aren't being hidden anymore and Killian finds them all so oddly endearing.

"It is. Go back to sleep, princess," he says in a teasing voice.

Emma giggles under her breath, smacking him across the chest and rolling away from him. He presses his chest to her back, arms wrapped around her and she tangles their fingers together. "I love you," Emma whispers, sounding already as if she's halfway back to sleep.

There's so much that Killian wants to say but he's told her all of it so far this month. He wants to tell Emma that she belongs here, that saying differently was one of the biggest lies that he's ever told. He wants to tell her just how much he loves her, how she's changed his entire life and he's only known her for a short time. He doesn't say any of it. "I love you."

Killian imagines that he can feel her smiling but he knows that it's silly. She's half asleep in his arms already. Content with the knowledge that he has her and things are going to be okay now, he closes his eyes and falls asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. It's finished. When I started this fic, I always knew exactly where there journey would take them. This wasn't a story about Killian finding revenge. It wasn't about them resolving things. It was about them having this grand love that took them over. They have problems still as you can see. And if you're all about big battles in fanfiction then you're going to actually see that in the sequel. It's already plotted out. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Baelfire will all make appearances in the sequel. There will also be two prequels (their titles being The Beauty and the Dark One and The Flower and the Thief [because I'm shameless and want to write about my Rapunzel]).
> 
> I realize that it's taken me six months to write 15 chapters. I have people who've commented on every single chapter and you have no freakin' idea how much that means to me. This was my first foray into writing fanfiction in about three years and I know that I was so incredibly rusty in the beginning (and still now actually). I appreciate all the views, likes, kudos, favorites and especially the reviews. Thank you so so much for reading this story. Thank you thank you and that just isn't enough.
> 
> The sequel will not be posted right away unfortunately. I'd like to finish plotting it and, unfortunately, my muse just isn't with Once Upon a Time right now (it's actually with Glee but that's a whole different story literally). However, I promise it will be posted soon. Thank you thank you and I love you guys.
> 
> Oh, you probably want the sequel title don't you? (Okay, sorry. I'm just enjoying this) Keep an eye out for The Pirate and the Baby.


End file.
